Danny's Moods
by crazyreader11
Summary: What happens when Danny's moods come out to play? I'll tell you: Tucker gets lots for blackmail, a family is formed, and Sam's lips get a workout ;D Rated T because I have a few cuss words but that's pretty much it. O, and I'm a bit paranoid! Total Danny X Sam fluff but not very intense.
1. Possessive

**So ya, this idea came to me because I like to daydream and I like to read A LOT of Fanfics, books, and articles. I hope you enjoy my new story(:**

**I wish I owned Danny Phantom but alas, I am only a Phan...On with the story!**

_Sam's POV_

**Possessive **

It was exactly two minutes past midnight when my phone rang and woke me up. I moaned before rolling over in my bed and grabbing my phone, not even bothering to check the collar ID before snapping, "What?"

"Um, hey Sam," Tucker started. He seemed nervous, which only made me worry. The only reason any of us called each other this late, or early I s'pose, is if Danny was hurt in a ghost fight or needed help.

"What is it Tucker? Is Danny o.k.?" I nervously asked, worry evident in my tone.

"Well, he's not hurt...I just wanted to give you a heads up that Danny's on his way to bring you over to his house, which is where I am right now," Tucker replied.

"Why is he coming over now? Can't a girl get some sleep?" I asked, a little aggravated at the current news. Sure, I really liked Danny, more than a best friend probably should, but I need my sleep. Without it, I'm extremely crabby and aggressive.

"Listen, I'll explain everything when you get here. I'm just calling as a warning that he's not going to be himself," Tucker said, a little defensively. He was probably tired too.

"Why won't he be himself? Wha—" I started but stopped when something landed on top of me. I muffled my scream into my pillow before gaining the courage to look up and see that the something on top of me was actually a someone.

"Danny? What the hell!" I yelled as quietly as I could. Sure, my house was a mansion, but if my parents heard and came in…I don't even want to think about that possibility. It seems even though I have sound-proof walls, they always hear my screams when I'm startled by a certain ghost boy.

"Mine," was all Danny said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and took flight. I thanked God that I'd chosen to wear pj pants and a shirt to bed instead of my normal short, black night gown as Danny phased us out of my room and started flying back towards Fenton Works without an explanation.

"We're on our way Tucker. You better be ready to explain this!" I yelled into my phone before slamming it shut. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know why Danny had yelled 'mine' like I was his property or something, and I didn't know why it had to happen on a Saturday night! Or, well, Sunday morning if you wanted to get technical. Ya, we hadn't seen each other all day thanks to my family, but that didn't mean he could just come and kidnap me without my knowledge.

It took five minutes for Danny to fly us to his house and the whole way there he didn't say a thing. I was too tired, and much to upset, to talk either so we flew in silence. His arms were around my waist and mine were crossed in front of my chest. I was determined not to blush as I realized how hard he held my back to his _sculpted_ chest. Finally we phased through the wall to Danny's room and I saw Tucker sitting in a chair by Danny's desk holding some strange handheld device. It kind of looked like his PDA but green.

Danny set me down before changing to his human half. I tried to walk towards Tucker so I could yell in his face, but Danny grabbed me by my waist again and quickly pulled me back. I was now squished between his arms and his chest and I was totally caught off guard. I was even more shocked when Danny flew us over to his bed and he sat down on top of it, me in his lap, and formed an Ecto-shield around us. This was _not_ normal behavior and had I not trusted him with my life, I would have panicked. But since I did, I didn't. So I asked through gritted teeth, "Tucker, what is going on?"

Tucker was laughing. He was taking pictures left and right but when he heard my gritted question he calmed himself down and said, "As you know, Danny's parents are at that convention so they aren't here. Also, Jazz is at that college visit at Yale."

"Ya, so?" I asked a bit peeved that I couldn't move my arms because Danny's one arm was too strong. Don't get me wrong, I was totally enjoying the attention and his touch and stuff, but it was starting to get annoying real fast.

"Do you remember than one ghost a while back that saved us from that other ghost?" Tucker asked, ignoring my question.

"Wow, real specific Tucker," I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes. I would have crossed my arms too, but they were still constricted to my side so I had to settle with a sigh before replying, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, turns out he's an inventor ghost. He came by yesterday after you left and asked Danny for a favor, which Danny agreed to. He wants this mood sticker thing to be tested to see if he's as far along as he thought or not," Tucker continued.

"So he's wearing this mood sticker and that's why he's acting so, so, uh…" I trailed off allowing Tucker to say, "Possessive. I didn't even know that was a mood until now!"

"Possessive? That makes a lot of sense. But why am I here? And why am I _here_?" I asked. When I asked the second 'here' question I'd looked down so Tucker would understand that I meant why Danny was holding me in his lap under an Ecto-shield.

"You're here for two reasons. One, I'm tired and am going to go to sleep in the guest bedroom next door. Therefore, you will need to watch him. And two, he's being possessive over you. When we first put the sticker on him, I showed him a picture of the three of us and he pointed to you and was like, 'Where is she?' so I told him and then he went ghost and flew out the wall and then I called you and here we are. Why, you enjoying this?" Tucker asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down, teasing me.

Tucker knew about my crush on Danny. He'd even tried to help me with hints to Mr. Clueless, but that doesn't mean he doesn't tease me at any chance he gets. Or Danny. I looked at the techno-geek, eyes hard as stones as I thought about my answer. I could be honest and risk revealing my feelings in front of Danny or I could lie. I didn't think the first would kill me considering he's now petting my hair and I'm still in his lap. "I don't mind the attention, but I would rather be able to move my arms!" I shouted, deciding to tell the truth. Knowing that no one was in the house but us three, I felt pretty good being able to shout. "And I'm tired too! Besides, what am I going to tell my Grandma?"

Tucker chuckled before saying, "Just tell her Danny needed your help and that you decided to stay over. She figured everything out right? You'll be fine!" He was now waving at us over his shoulder and walking out of Danny's room. I heard the _'click'_ of a door shutting and I gasped at seeing that he had locked us inside Danny's room as well as locked his guest bedroom door. I could feel the temperature on my face rising as I noticed something: Danny and I were alone in his room. On his bed. And there were no parents in the house. Or Jazz.

"Uh, Danny? You can probably lower the shield now. Tucker's not going to bother us again," I said. Maybe if I could get him to lower the shield, I could eventually get him to release my arms. Then maybe I could ask him some things about why he's possessive about me.

Danny lowered the shield before saying, "My Sammy."

I tried not to get upset at the use of the pet name I loathed as I slowly said, "Now, why don't you just let go of me so I can move my arms."

Danny let go of me, but only for a second. Before I knew it or could use my new freedom, he'd rotated my whole body so I was sitting face to face with him on his lap. I tried to hold down my blush while he wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist. I had no idea what was going on, but before I could ask, Danny started kissing my neck. Up and down my neck, nibbling on my ear in between, for a few minutes. Then my brain caught up with what was actually going on.

_Does Danny know he's doing this? Does he have any control? Am I going to let him do this? What am I going to tell him when he's back to normal?_ I thought as his lips moved from my neck to my cheek to finally my lips. I was stunned to say the least. Before I could even think about what I should do, his tongue invaded my mouth and I was kissing him back. The kiss was intense. So full of passion and hunger and eventually I returned it with the same ferocity.

I must have made Danny happy, because he pulled me even closer to him and his hands started to wonder up and down my back until they were tangled in my hair. I kept one hand on the back of his neck as I moved my other hand up and tangled my fingers in his hair. I didn't even notice that I was lying down on his bed until we rolled off it.

Even as we fell off Danny's bed, the embrace never stopped. I was still under Danny, but now we were on his floor. We probably would have kept kissing like that until who knows when, but Danny all of a sudden froze and his eyes flashed a dangerous neon green. He stared at the wall directly in front of us, the one with his door, and not two seconds later Dani came phasing through with Tucker. When they saw the position Danny and I were in, Tucker laughed and Dani squealed. Danny narrowed his eyes at the two, forming another Ecto-shield around us as he grabbed me yet again, changed into Phantom, and snapped, "Mine."

I let out an exasperated sigh as Tucker tried to regain his composure and exclaim, "I thought when I heard that loud thump, you might have hurt yourself, Danny, or broken something! If I'd known you two were making out, I wouldn't have called Danielle!"

I couldn't help but blush at the embarrassment I'd caused myself. It didn't help that Dani then added, "That was definitely not what I expected to find, even though it took you guys long enough."

I groaned, ignoring the want to slap Tucker upside his head, before I asked, "What have I done? What am I going to tell him when he's back to normal? And when is his mood going to change? I don't necessarily like not being able to move you know."

"Well, what you did was make out with your long-time crush and best friend. You should show him if he asks what happened, which he might not even do 'cause he might remember this. And I have to change it every hour. That's another reason I came back; I had to get this thing," Tucker said as he held up the green PDA. "It controls his moods."

Before I could mutter anything about the first two answers he'd given me, Dani asked, "How many moods are there?"

"We don't know. That's why we started at midnight. We figure there can't be more than 24 and he didn't want to risk having to wear it to school Monday. Besides, we're pretty sure there's around a dozen, give or take a few," Tucker replied.

I was about to say something, what I'll never know, when Danny let go of me, sat me on the ground, and walked through the shield to Dani and asked, "Dani?" Dani looked a bit nervous as she nodded and changed back to her human form. Our nerves shot up even more than they already were when Danny said, "You're mine too," and grabbed her waist. He sat her down next to me before sitting on top of the shield.

"Dude, explain?" Tucker asked. He was probably a little worried that Danny would either hurt him or take possession of him too. I couldn't blame him. Besides, it would be a little strange if he was talking about Dani the same way he was talking about me or something like that.

"My daughter," Danny said as he pointed to Dani. "My girlfriend," he said pointing at me. "My brother, but no touchy," he finished pointing at Tucker. We were all shocked.

"Daughter?" the three of us said at the exact same time. Danny nodded, but he didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him.

"That actually makes sense," I said, thinking about it some more. Tucker and Dani gave me confused looks so I explained, "You came from Danny's DNA, so technically you're his daughter."

Dani's face went from confused, to happy, to sad, to empty, to happy again all within five seconds before she said, "Awesome!" Then something seemed to dawn on her because she asked a second later, "Will he remember this or are we going to have to tell him?"

"No idea. On the bright side, this is his emotion, which means on some level of his normal self he already thinks of you as his daughter. Now that he's possessive, it's coming out stronger than usual. Well, not much stronger in your case considering he's pretty much acted like your father anyway, but definitely in Sam's case since he labeled her his girlfriend," Tucker explained with a grin.

Before I could think of a retort to the whole 'label' and 'girlfriend' thing, Dani quietly and nervously asked, "So he's not going to turn me away when he's normal again?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Danny loves you very much. This will only give him a better reason to act the way he acts with you!" I smiled at Dani and she returned it. Even Tucker smiled. It was quite a touching moment, and it would have been a touching minute had Tucker not pulled out his PDA and taken a picture of us. A 'family moment' he called it.

And that's when I learned Dani had Danny wrapped around her finger because she chose that moment to lift her arms up and say, "Daddy, up!" Immediately after Dani said this, Danny reached in the shield and lifted Dani up and into his lap. He smoothed her hair and rocked her as she leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep.

"Hey, why aren't you stuck in a shield or something?" I irritably asked Tucker. "How is it you get more freedom than me?"

"Because we're brothers dude. Meaning dude code still applies," he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. Great. Just great.

**So, the chapters are going to vary in lengths. If I post a smaller chapter I will try and do more than one because I'm in the writing mood so I can handle it(: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Jokes? Review!**


	2. Happy

**Update Warnings: Short chapter, I don't own DP, next update later**

**On with the story!**

**Happy**

"Please tell me it's time to change his mood!" I whined at Tucker. Danny had made two duplicates of himself. One stayed with Dani curled on his bed, one played video games with Tucker, and the other held me tightly by my waist on his lap. It wouldn't have been so bad if I was able to move, but I couldn't, so it wasn't as good as it could have been. Every time I tried to shift my position, Danny would squeeze me closer to him, whisper 'mine' in my ear, and then go back to running his hands through my hair. I'd long given up on being embarrassed and had recently moved to irritated.

Tucker looked down at his watch before announcing, "Yup! It just turned 1 so here goes nothing!" Tucker leapt off his chair and pressed a button on the green PDA. Danny's duplicates returned to him, the Danny behind me, and his grasp on me loosened. I was able to turn my head enough so I could see his eyes flash white before returning to their normal icey blue.

"What mood is he on?" I asked Tucker, a little afraid of the answer.

"It says happy," Tucker replied with curiosity.

Danny seemed confused as he looked around the room blinking a lot, but as soon as he saw me in his arms, he smiled. He hugged me and then announced, "She likes me too!"

Tucker began to laugh while Dani slowly woke up. Before I could ask what exactly he meant by that, Danny saw Dani sit up and he let go of me and flew to her while exclaiming, "Yay! My daughter is up!"

Dani giggled as she returned Danny's hug. Tucker took more photos, and I finally found my voice and asked, "What did you mean by that last statement about me?"

I almost regretted asking. I was a goth, I wasn't fond of human touch, and the grin that rapidly spread across Danny's face kind of scared me as he said, "You like me too! I've had a crush on you for a while now and I wasn't sure if you liked me back but since you kissed me back earlier I can only assume that you like me back!"

I didn't know what to say so I nodded my head, a little embarrassed and completely in shock, and thought, _This is going to be a long hour._

And I was right. It wasn't even five minutes and already Danny was in Phantom form and he and Dani were doing flips and twirls in the air. I guess it wasn't that bad though. He was laughing, he was smiling, and he was making Dani happy. His happy form seemed to bring out even more of his inner child than usual.

After he finished playing games with Dani, he tucked her back in bed and me, him, and Tucker went downstairs to get some snacks. Danny was so happy when I told him he could have whatever we found that he couldn't stop smiling even if he'd wanted to.

"Wow, he sure acts the emotion out to the extreme doesn't he?" Tucker asked, smiling at Danny's behavior.

"It must be one of the side effects," I said as I washed an apple under the water in the sink. Once I finished with the apple, I made a sandwich for Dani, washed some grapes, helped Tucker clean the mess from his sandwich, grabbed a few sodas, and helped Danny carry all his bags of chips back up to his room.

There was only a half hour left of this mood, so we were going to make the most of it. For Tucker, that meant playing video games. I watched the two boys battle it out on the screen and before I knew it Dani was sitting next to me.

Danny blasted Tucker's last life away and whooped at his victory. Tucker mumbled something to himself as Danny flew to Dani and began dancing with her in the air. He didn't care that there wasn't any music. He just wanted to dance with his daughter. When he saw me smiling at them, Danny made another two duplicates and soon I found myself dancing along with him and Dani in the air with Duplicate 1. Tucker was with Duplicate 2 playing a rematch.

When Danny decided we'd danced enough, he reabsorbed his duplicates and we ate our snacks. The two Phantoms downed their sodas, which only made them hyper. I told them to play tag and let loose some of that energy while I finished cleaning our garbage and made my way to Tucker.

"Well, I guess he remembers what he does under the different moods," I said to Tucker. We were now sitting on Danny's bed watching the two Phantoms play tag in the air.

"And he must have to tell the truth whenever he's in these moods," Tucker said. After I gave him a questioning look he explained, "When he first became happy, he exclaimed 'She likes me too!' which revealed that he has had a crush on you for a while. That was one of Danny's biggest secrets!"

"So you mean no matter the mood he's in, he has to tell us the truth? And the way the truth comes across depends on which mood he's in?" I said finally catching on.

"Yup!" Tucker said. It was only after he saw the look on my face that he asked, "Sam? What's wrong?"

"…What happens when he's angry?" I asked, concern flooding through my voice.

_Shit._

**So ya, here's the update! It's a bit short for my tastes, but that just means I'm able to get to writing the next chapter and will be able to post it later(:**


	3. Sad

**Here's that other update I promised! I have a secret, I've already finished the story on Microsoft so really all I had to do was edit twice before I added it :3 I know, you love me you hate me...**

**I don't own DP so On with the story!**

**Sad**

"O.k. Here goes everything," Tucker said as he punched the button to change Danny's mood again. It was two in the morning and I was holding Dani in my arms. We didn't know what the next mood would be, so we prepared for the worst.

"What mood?" I asked Tucker as soon as Danny's eyes changed from green, to white, to green.

"Sad," Tucker answered. I let out a sigh of relief as I loosened my grip on Dani. I was positive that we could deal with a sad Danny.

As soon as the mood took effect, Danny collapsed onto his bed. He was still in Phantom form and I could see his shoulders shaking. Dani flew over to him but I quickly said, "Maybe you should go rest in Jazz's room Dani. Danny wouldn't like knowing that you saw him in such a vulnerable state." Dani didn't seem to like this, but she understood and did as I asked. I could tell she was still tired too, so as soon as I promised to wake her when we changed his mood again she left and didn't come back.

I looked at Tucker and he understood completely as he got up and went to the guest bedroom. I would have to wake him in an hour. It wouldn't help if both Tucker and I were tired when angry came out to play, and we both knew I would be able to handle Danny better right now.

"What's the matter Danny?" I calmly asked him as I sat next to him on his bed. He hadn't moved since we changed his mood and I decided that wasn't a good sign. I started running my hand through his snow white hair, trying to calm his silent sobs. Slowly but surely, Danny repositioned himself so his head was in my lap and said, "I'm just so sad."

"Is there something you're sad about?" I quietly inquired.

"I'm sad that people only like me when I'm in Phantom form. I'm sad that my parents hate Phantom. I'm sad that I didn't realize _before_ Dani left that she was my daughter. And I'm sad that you were mad at me earlier when I woke you up," Danny quietly answered. He was now pouting and the tears were threatening to spill again.

I was a little shocked at the last few reasons, but I quickly set his mind straight as gentle as I could. "Danny, people don't only like you as Phantom. Just think about me: I've liked you ever since pre-school! And your parents will come around eventually especially if they ever realize that Fenton and Phantom are the same person. Don't think about the past. Dani's here now and that's all that matters. She loves you just like you love her. And I wasn't mad at you, I was just tired. You know how I get when I'm tired."

Danny seemed to calm down a bit and his tears ceased to flow. Slowly, as I continued to run my hands through his hair, he drifted off to sleep. I set an alarm on my phone and tried to fall asleep too. The hard part was that it was kind of uncomfortable having Danny's head in my lap. It wasn't actually his head or his position that wasn't comfy, it was the fact that my legs had been crossed for too long. I leaned my head against his backboard, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in my legs, when it hit me. I had to go to the bathroom.

I inwardly groaned as I shifted as quickly and as little as possible to get out of the bed. I went to the bathroom as fast as I could and when I came out I was disappointed at myself to find Danny hugging himself on his bed awake. I walked over and asked, "Danny, what's wrong?"

He refused to meet my eyes and I risked a glance at his clock. 2:15 AM. Wonderful. I sighed as I asked again, and this time he muttered, "I thought you'd left me."

My heart broke in two when he said that. I didn't like knowing that because I'd left for two minutes to use the bathroom, Danny had practically fallen apart. I lied down on the bed in front of Danny and took his face in my hands as I said, "I will never leave you Danny."

Danny whimpered a little before he wrapped his arms around me and hid his head in the crook of his neck. Within a few minutes, he had cried himself back asleep and I was left alone with my thoughts.

_I will never leave Danny. Why doesn't he know that?_

_Because he can't really control what he's feeling, therefore what he's thinking. Duh._

_I know, but it still hurts._

_Suck it up. You have to be strong for Danny. He needs his loved ones right now._

_Loved ones? _

_Yes._

_Love? Do I really love him?_

_Yes._

_What if he doesn't love me back?_

_Are you stupid Manson? Of course he does! Look at what he's done and said so far._

_I guess he does really like me, but that doesn't mean he loves me…_

_You'll just have to ask him when he's back to being him._

And with that prospect in my head, I slowly drifted off to sleep too.

**I know, ANOTHER short chapter, but it's what I'm feeling so that's what I'm dishing out. Next chapter tomorrow(:**


	4. Lazy

**You would not believe the day I had the other day. BUSY! School schedules, shopping, chores, homework, weather, cooking, cleaning; all of which plus a computer that decides not to work are reasons this update is late. Therefore, I am extremely sorry for not posting earlier in the morning. Please forgive me!**

**On with the story! (Still don't own DP)**

**Lazy**

My alarm woke me with a start. It was two minutes to three and I needed to go wake Tucker and Dani. I turned to look at Danny, needing to wake him too. Sometime during the night, he must have transformed back to Fenton because instead of gloved hands around my waist, there were normal hands. His hair was now raven black and I would have bet that his eyes were that beautiful blue.

"Danny wake up. It's time to change moods," I said as I rocked him back and forth. When he was awake and sitting, I then told him, "I'm going to get Dani and Tucker. Stay here and I'll be right back."

By the time we were all back in Dani's room, the clock on his nightstand struck three, so Tucker pushed the button once more and Danny's sad demeanor changed. I looked at Tucker expectantly and he said, "Lazy."

I frowned and muttered, "Before he agrees to anymore experiments, make sure you ask me too Tuck." A lazy Danny might get annoying, and I didn't know if I'd be able to handle that. I'd always gotten mad at Danny the few times he'd sat on the sidelines (when he'd lose his ghost powers). If this mood made him act anything like that, I'd just have to leave for the hour.

"So Dad, how do you feel?" Dani asked looking over at Danny. His eyes were half closed and his back was hunched. He moved his head back and forth before shrugging.

"Looks fine to me! Rematch?" Tucker yelled, ever the video game obsessed friend. He probably thought Danny would be too lazy and wouldn't put any effort into playing, therefore sealing him with many future victories.

"Sure, but can Dani play for me?" Danny asked. Somehow he'd moved enough so he was sitting on a bean bag chair in front of his game station. He'd grabbed his controller and looked to Dani who immediately took it. She grinned at Tucker, daring him to take on the challenge. Once she was stationed on the floor next to Danny, he began to doze off.

Tucker narrowed his eyes but eagerly accepted none the less. I was just about to stroll out of the room to take a nap next door when Danny in his ghost form stopped me in my path. I gasped, not expecting this. I hadn't said anything and I was sure I hadn't made a noise as I headed for the door. I also didn't see or hear the white flash that's often associated with Danny changing forms. I guess I missed something.

"You promised you'd never leave me," Danny stated. He was in the door way and no matter what that green PDA said, I knew right then and there that no matter the effort it would take, Danny would go through it to make sure I didn't leave him.

"I was just going to go next door to take a nap. I was going to come back before the hour was up," I explained, already knowing the argument was a lost cause.

"You can sleep in my bed," Danny offered. "We'll try and keep quiet."

I smiled before shaking my head. "I don't want you guys to have to keep quiet for me. And I don't want to ruin your fun. It's o.k.," I pleaded.

Danny frowned before calling out to Tucker, "Hey Tuck, do you mind babysitting?" His eyes never left mine.

"Wow man, you really are lazy, aren't ya?" Tucker called out, engulfed in the game as Dani yelled, "I don't need a babysitter!" I smiled at what Dani said. Before I could wonder why Danny would need Tucker to watch Dani, I blinked and found myself in the guest room I'd been on walking to.

My mouth opened wide. Danny was already in the bed and was patting the side next to him, signaling that's where he wanted me to lay down. After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not that was a good idea, I ultimately decided it couldn't hurt. Besides, Danny would probably be too lazy to try anything anyways. I took my boots off and crawled to where Danny was patting. He smiled before pulling the blankets up over me. I turned my back to Danny, refusing to let him see my blushing cheeks. He must not have been upset by it, because he put his left arm over me and pulled me close.

I had mixed emotions about this. For one, I was happy because I'd pretty much wished for this for the last few months. Two, I was completely embarrassed. What if Tucker or Dani came through the wall and saw us like this? Three, I was now completely relaxed and could feel the tiredness crawl through me. Four, and most importantly, I was cold.

"Danny, are you going to change back to Fenton or are you going to stay in Phantom form? You're freezing!" I said with a frown.

"But Sammy, that'll take too much energy!" Danny whined. I was stunned. After everything that had just happened, he was whining about using energy to change forms? Well, I'll just have to show him.

"Fine," I said. "I'll just lock you in the thermos so I won't be cold anymore. And since you're so against doing anything that requires effort, I know you won't fight me or try and escape. If you do, it'll take way more effort than changing would and I'll know that you'd rather fight me than sleep with me." Instantly I felt Danny's cold body change to one that radiated heat. I couldn't help but smirk.

I snuggled in and was just about to fall off the brink of consciousness when Danny asked, "Will you kiss me?"

I was shocked out of my state and as I rolled around to look at him, I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you asking?"

"I would kiss you good night, but I'm too tired," he answered with that mischievous glint in his eyes. I was going to say some smart comment, but Danny must have known because all of a sudden my vision was filled with those extremely cute puppy dog eyes of his.

Those. Freaking. Puppy. Dog. Eyes.

I sighed and said, "Fine, but only because I threatened to lock you in the Fenton Thermos." I went to kiss him on his forehead, but he surprised me and moved fast enough so I kissed him right on the lips.

It was just a quick kiss. No tongue or anything (probably because he was too lazy to do anymore than he'd already done), but I was still taken aback by it. I let out a small gasp and opened my eyes wide but all Danny did was chuckle before turning me back around, replacing his left arm over my stomach, and then quickly falling asleep.

_Wow, even when he's lazy he's still mischievous_, I thought to myself as I tried to settle down again.

_And no matter what mood he's in, it seems he can't take his hands off me!_

_I'm so glad I only thought that because it sounded seriously non-goth._

_Wow, that's really what you're thinking about right now? How non-goth you're thinking is?_

_No, but it's one of the simpler things to think about!_

_So instead of thinking about how warm Danny feels on your back, how safe you feel in his arms, or how long you've waited for a life like this with him, you choose to think about the simple things._

_Yes. I'm trying to get to bed. Simpler the better._

_Not always…_And with that last thought, I faded out of consciousness.

**I like writing this story. It was basically a bunch of one-shots put together. Update will come soon!**


	5. Angry

**Yay! Update! A little longer than most but hey, what can I say? I write what I believe has to be written. **

**Warning: Tucker had it coming ;) I don't own DP!**

**On with the Story!**

**Angry**

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled as some invisible force tried to wake me up.

"But Sam, it's time to switch moods and I can't wake Danny up!" Tucker whined. I snapped my eyes open, remembering the position I'd been in when I'd fallen asleep and thanked the heavens when I didn't see Dani in the room. That would have been a little awkward.

Tucker was trying to hold back his laughter, and I noticed that his PDA was blinking red. I decided to ignore it for now as I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's 3:56, so you have three minutes to get Danny up and one minute to get him in his room so we can change his mood. I'm going to go back and stay with Dani, so hurry up!" Tucker said. He pressed a button on his PDA, chuckled, and then left.

Mental note: steal that stupid PDA and destroy any and all blackmail possibilities.

I stretched out, trying to get rid of the last bit of sleep left in me, only I found it kind of hard to do since sometime during the nap, Danny had scooted me even closer to him. I was now squished up against his body almost exactly like I'd been earlier with Possessive Danny. I tried to move and wiggle my body so I could face Danny, but I couldn't so I had to settle with talking to the space in front of me and hope Danny could hear me and would wake up. I really didn't want to elbow or kick him.

"Danny? Danny wake up! It's time to change moods again!" I said cheery as I possibly could. Danny stirred behind me, but his breathing stayed even so he probably didn't wake up. I called again and this time I was able to turn my body to face him while he stirred.

His eyes were squeezed shut and he began to murmur, "Five more minutes…" and I couldn't help but sigh. That's exactly what I'd said to Tucker and exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't say. Lazy and sleep often go together in a normal setting, so I didn't even want to think about how hard it would be to get someone who's only lazy out of bed.

"How am I going to wake him up?" I quietly muttered before slapping my hand against my forehead. _Duh, he's a fifteen year old boy_, I thought to myself as I brushed my hair behind my ears and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

It totally worked. As soon as I removed my lips from his cheek his eyes shot open. He smiled when he saw me and said, "I could get used to waking up to this."

I rolled my eyes at his comment before I told him, "We need to get over to your room so Tucker can change your mood. We've only got a couple minutes, so come on!"

"I don't wanna move!" Danny huffed. He was trying to fall back asleep now, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Daniel Fenton, you get up right now or I won't touch, talk, or look at you until tomorrow at school," I ordered. I was really hoping he wouldn't call my bluff, and I guess it was my lucky day because he shot right up, grabbed my hand, and ran to his room. I giggled at his enthusiasm and I tried to suppress a small pink tint from appearing on my face.

"Right on time!" Tucker cheered. "Sam, come sit next to Danielle on the bed. Danny, since I know you're still in a lazy mood, you can just stand there." I did as Tucker asked and nodded when I held Dani next to me. Danny leaned against his door frame before giving a thumbs up in Tucker's direction. Tucker looked at the clock and waited for it to strike four. As soon as it did he hit the button and waited to see what mood we'd be dealing with. I didn't think it was possible for Tucker to look as pale as he did when he gulped and read out loud, "Angry."

I gulped too and put my arm around Dani. It was only a matter of seconds before Danny wouldn't be so confused and his anger would consume him. Tucker and I have dealt with an angry Danny before, and trust me, he's no fun. This mood usually involves pacing, arm throwing, yelling, and sarcasm. He often didn't think before he spoke and even though he didn't really mean what he said when angry most of the time, his words would still sting.

"Danielle Fenton!" Danny called from his door. Dani jumped when she heard Danny call her by her full name. I tried to sit tall to help hide a bit of her, but it wouldn't have mattered because after she nervously asked "Yes?" Danny marched over to the two of us. The only comfort I took was the fact that I knew he wouldn't hurt us. No matter how angry Danny would get, I had complete faith he'd never hit, kick, or use his ghost powers on us. That was wrong and evil, and even if Danny looked super peeved, he wasn't evil.

"Danielle, go to Jazz's room right now and don't come back until the next hour! I want you to think about why it's a bad idea to run away from home," Danny ordered while pointing to Jazz's door.

Even though it seemed ridiculous, Dani physically relaxed as she realized that he was only sending her to Jazz's room. It could have been a lot worse. "Yes Daddy!" She yelled as she ran out the door. She was no longer in her Phantom mode, but I couldn't help and think that that was probably a good thing. Danny might have yelled at her to change back. When Danny saw Dani shut the door to Jazz's room, he huffed and turned to Tucker. I could see Tucker visibly shaking as Danny glared at him. He held his PDAs close to his chest as he looked his best friend in the eye.

"Tucker, you need to think before you act! You're constantly interrupting me and Sam, always calling us names, and there hasn't been a day gone by that you haven't jinxed us!" Danny continued to rant for a minute, and I tried to show Tucker some sympathy, but Danny was pacing right in between me and him, so it was kind of hard. I knew he got the message though because when we made eye contact, he winked at me.

At first the wink caught me off guard, but then I realized what he was doing. He didn't want to upset Danny any further, so he was pretending to be frightened. When Danny had finally stopped his tirade, he told Tucker to go make breakfast since he wasn't in the mood to. Tucker obliged, but not before glancing a sorry look at me. I just returned his wink before turning back to Danny.

This was going to get interesting.

So far, it really wasn't that bad. He could have gone dark, he could have been attacking the town, he could have been destroying things, but instead he settled with yelling. I mentally prepared myself for whatever Danny was about to yell at me for (probably the threats I aimed at him earlier) as I sat straight on his bed. Any minute he'd probably explode and I was going to have to take it. If I back talked, things would only get worse.

Any minute now.

Any second.

…

After waiting another few seconds, I got annoyed. He was just looking at me, eyebrows scrunched together. He would open his mouth only to shut it right back again. His arms were crossed and he didn't break eye contact. Finally, it got too much for me handle. "Why aren't you yelling at me?" I exclaimed, exhausted from not knowing what was going on.

"I don't have anything to yell at you about," he said through gritted teeth. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at him and he took it as a sign to explain. "I can't think of a reason to be mad at you, and it's making me kind of upset that I can't think of a reason for why I'm feeling mad!"

Now both my eyebrows shot up. I had not been expecting this so I asked, "You're not mad at me? What about my threats from earlier?"

"I knew you were trying to help me with them, so why would I be mad at that?" he responded.

"What about me always punching and kicking you?"

"You really only kick Tucker, and when you punch me it's because I said something stupid or it's a playful tap."

"I make fun of Paulina all the time."

"I don't care. I don't like her anymore so it doesn't bother me."

"What about all that drama with Val?"

"You were just protecting me and got Tucker to help you."

"Well, what about…what about…" I was stumped. I really wasn't that mean to Danny and I was way more physical with Tucker. I put a finger up to my chin and frowned, trying to think about what the heck was going on.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Danny yelled through his door, "Tucker, why aren't I mad at Sam!?" I silently prayed that Tucker wouldn't say something stupid, but as soon as I heard the term 'lovebirds' I no longer cared.

Danny changed to Phantom and phased through the floor. Moments later I heard Tucker yell, "My meat!" and then Danny was back. He stayed as Phantom but continued staring at me like he'd done earlier.

"Ugh!" Danny said as he threw his hands in the air. Now instead of pacing on the floor, he was pacing in the air.

"Do you want me to do something that would make you mad?" I offered when I saw how angry he was because he couldn't be upset with me.

"No," Danny stated as he continued to pace/float.

"Well, we need to think of something for you that'll burn this energy and adrenaline off. That's all anger is: energy. So, what can you do to burn energy?" I asked and soon regretted it. The smile that grew on Danny's face promised complete mischief. I widened my eyes as Danny floated down to the ground and started to walk towards me.

"What are you thinking and why are you looking at me like that?" I nervously asked. I crawled backwards on Danny's bed until my back was pressed against his back board. Danny crawled on the bed too and leaned in so his lips were right next to my ear.

"I know what burns energy," he whispered. At first, I didn't understand, but when I saw him lick his lips and stare at mine, my stomach dropped and I sighed in relief. I'm still not sure if that was the best thing to do because as soon as Danny saw that I was threatened by him, he attacked my lips with his.

If I thought the kiss with Possessive Danny was intense, then I didn't want to know what this kiss was. It was at least twice as intense and twice as passionate as the kiss before, and after my head stopped spinning, I kissed back. Really, there was no other thing for me to do but kiss back, and it sounded like a much better pass time than being yelled at or having him yell at Dani or even seeing him beat up Tucker.

My arms snaked around his neck and his around my waist. When he pulled me close, I wrapped my legs around his waist and happily sat in his lap as our tongues continued to dance with one another. I was content and more than ready to stay like that for the full hour. And it would have happened too if Tucker had been smart enough to remember to turn his sound effects off before taking a picture of Danny and me. Even if I had seen him, I would have ignored him. But no. He had to take the picture and ruin the mood.

And that's the reason Danny and I stopped making out and I let him chase Tucker around the house. Since Danny was already in his ghost form, all he had to worry about was his language since Danielle would probably be able to hear through the door. Danielle actually popped her head through the wall to give me a questioning look, but as soon as she heard Tucker scream, she rolled her eyes and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing before in Jazz's room. Since she didn't look tired, I assumed it was reading. She's like me and Jazz in that way; can't stay away from a good book!

Danny returned a few minutes later and changed back. He still looked pretty peeved so I asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I stuck him in the Fenton Catcher, the box form, and set the timer for 4:58. I also took both the PDAs away and set them right in front of the box so he'd be forced to look at them knowing he couldn't touch them," Danny explained.

"Wow, nice thinking," I praised. He was still huffing when he walked back to me, but that was probably because of the mood sticker thing. We made out (hard core might I add) all the way until the timer sounded on Tucker. Danny went to get Tucker so I used that time to sit and reflect on just how good of a kisser Danny actually was. I'd known he was good from our fake-out-make-outs, but the past few times we've kissed…Damn.

Danny phased through the floor holding Tucker by his ear. Tucker was clutching the PDAs tight as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. I giggled. Yes, I giggled. Not chuckled. Not snorted. Not laughed. Giggled. That make out session had left me a little dazed and light headed, and I kind of liked it.

"Danielle! Get in here!" Danny yelled. It wasn't as mean sounding as his earlier yells, so I guess the kissing helped after all. Dani floated through the wall and laughed when she saw Tucker before walking over to me and sitting on my lap. Hey, she may have looked twelve, but she's really only two.

"O.k. Tucker it's five, you can change the mood," I said when the clock showed five.

"Good!" Tucker said, obviously still holding a grudge against Danny for his punishment, as he pressed the button that would change Danny's mood.

"And?" Dani asked after she saw Danny's eyes change from green to white to green.

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't ya just love me? Update coming soon(:**


	6. Scared

**What do you know? It's August! That means school will be upon me shortly which also means school and homework will be cutting into my writing time :/ O well, I'll just have to make a schedule! I don't own DP, although it is on my X-mas list, so On with the Story!**

**Scared**

"Scared," Tucker informed us. I frowned. I'd never seen Danny actually scared before, and neither had Dani I don't think. Not scared as in 'scared of the dark' but like 'holy shit I think I might have nightmares and die' scared. Whenever Dani and I were around Danny refused to show fear, pain, or weakness. I think it's a male ego thing. Only Tucker's actually seen Danny truly scared before, and I could tell by the way he cruelly smiled that we could be in for another long hour.

Danny blinked a few times before his eyes went wide. He was looking at himself in the mirror and yelped when his eyes glowed green. Immediately he changed into human form and jumped into his bed. He hid himself under his blankets, and had Dani not lifted me in the air, he would have pushed me off the bed! Not that I would have been mad or anything, because it's not really his fault, but still.

Since Dani and I were in the air, Tucker thought it smart to get some pay back. He crawled along the floor and just as Danny peeked his head out of the sheets, Tucker jumped up and shouted, "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed. Back under the covers he went and now he was shivering. I could tell Dani was suppressing a laugh, but I was not amused in the least bit.

"Tucker, he's scared shitless right now!" I yelled, flailing my arms as Dani lowered us to the ground.

"I think I was entitled to some sort of revenge after being stuck in that box for 40 minutes," Tucker told me, still chuckling.

"If you'd been smart enough to take your sound effects off before taking to the picture, you wouldn't have been stuck in that box," I pointed out. Naturally, Tucker stuck his tongue out at me, so I of course did the most mature thing I could think about and stuck mine back out at him.

"So is he afraid of his own ghost self?" Dani asked, trying to make sense of Danny's behavior.

"My guess would be that he's scared of everything," I responded.

"Which is why we need to do everything we can to make him feel comfortable," Tucker said. I raised my eyebrow at him, ready to whip out some comment about hypocrites, but then he said, "I've seen Danny when he's truly scared, and its heart breaking. I promise not to scare him anymore."

"Fine, but if you break that promise, I will have Danielle put you back in your box until Danny returns to normal, and then no promises after that," I concluded. Tucker nodded, knowing full well I would hold him up to that. "And your face will have a short visit from my boot."

"As long as you understand the difference between me purposely scaring him, and him just being afraid," he added. I nodded and he turned to Dani and said, "You should probably stay in your human form and you should get Jazz's comforter. That thing is huge and all four of us should be able to fit in it comfortably."

"Yes sir!" Dani exclaimed as she fetched the comforter and then changed into her human form. I could tell that she was worried for Danny and was trying to put on a brave face for him like he'd done for her. For reasons I didn't understand at the moment, I felt pride sweep through my whole body.

"Sam, you should probably make some hot chocolate. Nothing's more relaxing than hot chocolate," Tucker said.

"O.k. Dani, phase us down? You can help me with the marshmallows," I said, turning to Dani. She eagerly nodded and we phased down through the floor. Momentarily I had second thoughts about leaving Tucker alone with Danny, but then I thought it would be best. Danny's pride would be hurt if he knew Dani and I saw him when he was acting his most cowardly. Besides, Tucker really did care for him. Those two were so close that they refer to each other as brothers.

"Do you know your Daddy has a really bad sweet tooth?" I asked Dani, trying to lighten up the mood. I'd gotten our mugs out and was heating the milk. She was rummaging through the shelves and cabinets looking for the marshmallows.

"I figured. I have one too!" she exclaimed.

"Do you act like him too then?" I curiously asked.

"How does he act?" she curiously asked back.

"Well, Danny could eat a cookie—not even a full one—and he'd have a sugar rush," I explained. It was the strangest thing really. "He'd be bouncing off the walls from one piece of candy, and now that he's got ghost powers, he actually does bounce off the walls," I continued. With me, I don't really get hyper, I just get a little goofy, but that's normally when I eat chocolate. With Tucker's bad diet, sugar hardly affects him anymore.

"Really?! Wow, that's so weird. That's not how I act. I just get a little crazy, and that's normally just with certain candies like cocoa, taffy, and soda," Dani said.

"Really? That's the same with me, only it's just chocolate that gets me! Maybe it's a girl thing," I told her. What she said kind of shocked me. If she was Danny's clone why didn't she react the same way that he did to all sweets? I guess that's just one more thing that makes her less of a clone and more of her own person.

The microwave beeped and I took out the huge pitcher of now steaming hot milk and poured them into the four mugs. Although I was a little upset that it wasn't soy milk, I convinced myself that it was just one cup. And cows don't actually get killed for their milk, so I'm sure they'd forgive me for this.

"Found them!" Dani screamed before appearing in front of me with a bag of mini marshmallows. "How many for each mug?"

"Five, except three for Danny's mug. The last thing we need is a hyper scared teenage boy with ghost powers," I explained. We both laughed at the joke before she phased us up and into Jazz's room. We thought it smart not to phase up in front of Danny, because we had no doubt he'd freak.

"Hot chocolates are done!" I called when Dani and I walked through Danny's door. I was pleased to see that Tucker had convinced Danny out of bed and was now wrapped in the comforter with him. Even though they weren't blood related, they truly were brothers.

Danny shyly looked up, but when he saw that it was just Dani and me, he calmed a little. I handed the mug with three marshmallows to him while Dani handed one to Tucker. Dani crawled onto Danny's lap, much to his surprise, and I sat on the other side of him. We were are securely snuggled up in the blanket on the floor of Danny's room sipping our drinks.

"What now?" I asked Tucker. Dani had grabbed her brush and had somehow convinced Danny to do her hair, so Danny was calm at the moment, but I didn't want to be unprepared when he was finished with that and back to being scared out of his wits.

"We could watch that new comedy that was just released?" Tucker suggested. I agreed and Tucker started searching for it on his PDA. Tucker had long since synched his PDA with the TV in Danny's room, so he'd be able to set it all up and manage it without getting out from the comforter. I hadn't even known it was possible to sync a PDA with a TV, but apparently it is. Or, at least in Tucker's case it is. He may be an idiot when it came to other things, but not when it came to technology.

Before Tucker could find the movie, Danny had finished Dani's hair and was now nervously fidgeting with his hands. I felt kind of helpless and guilty just watching him, but I didn't know what to do. Then Danny leaned over and whispered something to Tucker, who thought it was amusing and chuckled before nodding his head and asking him, "You want me to ask or you?" I guess Danny chose him, because Tucker turned to me and said, "He wants to know if he could do your hair. It helps calm his nerves."

I was speechless but was still able to nod. Dani and I exchanged spots and that's when I got a good look at what Danny had actually done to her hair. It was still in a low pony like usual, but he'd done two French braids and then connected them to one single braid that laid on top of her remaining hair. After all these years of friendship, Danny never ceases to surprise me.

"Where'd he learn to do hair like that?" I asked Tucker, amazed at what I'd seen.

"Jazz taught me," Danny softly said. Although I was shocked he'd actually said anything, I was glad he did. I could just imagine the small smile that's no doubt found its way onto his face. "She wanted this certain hairstyle for this important award ceremony five years ago, and when she couldn't do it herself she cried and freaked out. I didn't like seeing her cry, so I asked if I could try and I guess I'm just a natural 'cause it only took me a few tries before I got it."

"Wow, that's really cool," I said. He'd finished brushing through my thick mane and was now braiding my black locks. "Do you still do her hair?"

"Ya; she calls it 'sibling bonding time' and I kind of like it," Danny said, a little louder this time. He was almost talking at a normal volume now. A minute later, Danny's hands left my hair and retreated to his lap. I lifted my hand to my hair to trace the braid but Danny grabbed it and said, "I'll take a picture. I don't want you to ruin it."

After Danny took a picture with his phone and showed it to me I gaped and said, "Wow, that's beautiful! I might have to ask you to do this more often."

I got off his lap so Dani could jump back on, and as soon as we were comfortable again Tucker said, "Alright, here we go! When it finishes, we can change moods since it's shorter than most movies. Something about budget cuts." We all snorted at that last part, even Danny, before turning our attention to the movie. It seems everyone, school; the mayor; the mall; etc. was suffering from budget cuts. Then again, I don't think there was ever a time when they weren't.

**In a few of my more favorite stories, Danny is good at doing hair, being artistic, playing an instrument, or some other hidden talent. Being me, I decided that hair would fit just right! I always wanted my Dad to braid my hair, but he was so out of habit that we never got that chance to bond so that's why Danny does Dani's hair(: I know there's not much action in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure you're catching onto the hints!**

**I'm afraid to say the story is coming to it's end soon. Only a few more chapters (and a deleted scene-no hints!) Update will be soon!**


	7. Rude

**This was a very fun chapter for me to write, so I hope you enjoy! I know my updates aren't as fast as they used to be, but that's because school is coming up...**

**I don't own DP so On with the Story!**

**Rude**

Tucker was right. The movie ended a minute before the hour was up, which was good because we were all laughing our butts off. The movie had us laughing from start to finish and I was grateful that Tucker had thought of it.

"Alright, here goes everything! 3…2—" I cut Tucker off by saying, "This is like the fifth time we've changed his mood. Do you have to make it so dramatic every single time?"

"Fine," Tucker mumbled before pressing the mood button. Dani was giggling and we were all still under the comforter.

Mental note: wash Jazz's comforter before she returns.

Dani stopped laughing long enough so we could hear Tucker announce, "He's supposed to be rude."

We each raised an eyebrow as we examined Danny, but soon we got the message when he snapped, "What are you guys looking at?"

Instead of answering him, I turned to Dani and said, "Whatever your Daddy does, you should probably do the opposite when around people, o.k.?"

"You sound like a mother," Danny snorted. I rolled my eyes and Tucker began to laugh. Only when Danny said the word 'mother' Dani had gotten up and had quickly excused herself. I found it odd, but I told myself I would check on her as soon as I knew Tucker would be able to handle this.

"Tucker, are you done laughing?" I asked crossing my arms. I was trying my hardest not to slap Danny upside his head but I didn't know how much more self control I had.

"Stop nagging us!" Danny mocked. I guess Rude Danny was hilarious to Tucker because he couldn't stop laughing, and when he would Danny would say something else, even if it was to him, and he'd go right back into his laughing fit.

I rolled my eyes before getting up and telling Tucker, "Keep an eye on him until I get back Tuck."

"Hey, you can't leave!" Danny called when I got up and started making my way to Jazz's room. He'd grabbed hold of my leg and I knew with one pull I would find myself landing face first on the floor. I definitely didn't like Rude Danny.

"I'm going to check on Danielle. She seemed a little upset and I want to make sure she's o.k." I told him.

"Isn't that something her father should do?" he questioned.

"You're not exactly in the right mind frame for that right now, so no. Besides, it may be a girl related thing," I said. I was hoping he'd let go soon before I was forced to kick him. Something about this side of Danny just brought out the worst in me.

"Come back quick," Danny said as he let go of my leg. I know this sounds weird, but I smiled at that before heading out. It totally sounded rude ya, but I knew that that was Rude Danny's way of telling me he wanted me to come back as soon as I could in a good way. He wanted me to bring Dani back so he knew she was o.k.

I walked across the hallway and knocked on Jazz's door. I heard Dani take a quick intake of breath, but she didn't say anything. I assumed she must have been crying and was trying to clean herself up so I called, "Dani, it's me; Sam. Can I come in?"

So let me get this straight. I'm Goth. My favorite colors are black and dark purple. I hate the circus, unless it's Circus Gothica (minus Freakshow), and I love my pale skin. That doesn't mean I'm a dark person though. I'm actually quite the optimist, I love standing up for animals and the environment, and when it comes to family I'm the caring 'older sister', cousin, or best friend. So when I saw Dani standing in the door way with a tear streaked face I knew exactly how to comfort her.

Danny and Tucker may tell everyone I hate kids, since I refuse to even babysit my cousins, but it's really the opposite. I look forward to having a rather large family sometime in the future. But for now, I think it's best everyone thinks that about me, except Dani.

I scooped her up in my arms and closed her door before making my way over to her bed where I held her as the tears continued to fall. I caressed her hair, mindful of the braid, and rocked her back and forth. After the sobs died down I softly asked, "What's the matter Dani?"

She brought her left hand up to wipe her tears as she murmured, "It's nothing. I'm fine now."

"I swear you're just like your Dad. He never tells me what's wrong either until he practically collapses under all the stress that's caused from keeping everything hidden. I don't want to see that happen to you," I told her. Normally I confronted Danny about lying and expressed my disappointment at him, but Dani was in a fragile state right now and that would not go over well.

"I…I'm just sad because…because I don't have a Mom," Dani confessed. I caught my gasp in my throat as I looked down at the heart broken halfa in my arms.

"O Dani," I cooed. I didn't really know what to say to that, so all I could do was offer my ears as she continued to talk it out.

"I love Daddy, but sometimes I wish I had a Mom. But then I think it's probably better that I don't. What mother would want a clone as a daughter?"

"Danielle Fenton, you are so much more than a clone and any female in their right mind would consider themselves lucky to be your mother," I snapped, admittedly a little harsher than I probably should have. To try and recover I added, "Besides, one day you'll have a Mom."

"But that's another thing; when Danny gets married it'll have to be to someone who'll accept me as a cloned daughter, and that narrows the field down a lot…unless you were to marry Daddy! Then you'd be my Mom!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when she said that. I didn't know what I was supposed to say, so I said the truth. "I'm working on it," I muttered. I could feel my face burn as she gave me a mischievous grin and a chuckle.

"I won't tell him we had this conversation if you don't?" Dani offered after a minute of awkward silence.

"Deal. What about Tucker?" I asked as we shook hands on it.

"You can tell him a little of it if you want, since he'll probably wonder what we were talking about. I already consider him an Uncle so I'm o.k. with it," she told me as she began to finish erasing the evidence of tears from her cheeks.

After I decided she looked presentable and I warned her of Danny's probable behavior, we walked hand in hand back to Danny's room. They looked exactly like I left them. Tucker was laughing on the floor, gasping for air, and Danny was sitting against his bed with his arms behind his head.

"Took you long enough," he muttered when he saw us walk over. Dani huffed and I rolled my eyes, but neither of us talked back. There was no point.

"Is Uncle Tuck going to be o.k.?" Dani asked, a little worried at how hard Tucker was laughing. He was seriously having trouble breathing which even freaked me out a little.

"Maybe you should bring him downstairs and get him some water and food," I offered. If Tucker laughed through this whole hour, I'm sure my head would explode. Dani seemed to think along the same lines as me because she jumped on Tucker and phased them through the floor to get downstairs.

"Come here," Danny ordered. I spun to look at him and narrowed my eyes, weighing my options in my head. I could do as he said, I could smack him upside his head, or I could back talk. I choose option number three.

"Say 'please' Fenton and maybe I will," I stated.

"Puh-lease come here," he said. I growled. I guess 'rude' and 'ass' were synonyms when it came to Danny's moods.

"Listen I realize that you probably have little control over being rude, so why don't we just not talk. If you motion to me instead I'll probably be able to hold my own mood together better."

"Nah."

I smacked myself in the forehead. This was going nowhere. "Fine, I'll just stand here. That way I won't hurt you," I reasoned out loud.

"Haha, like you could actually physically hurt me," Danny said. "Actually, now that I think about it, you can't even stop me from bringing you over here."

My eyes went wide at that last comment as I asked what exactly he meant by that. My answer was a duplicate that came to life next to Danny. He stayed in human form, but the duplicate was in Phantom form. So I did the most logical thing I could think of and turned around to run. I didn't even make it to the stairs before he caught me.

"Danny!" I angrily yelled. I could hear Tucker laugh again as well as Dani groan.

Phantom wrapped his arms around my waist and stomach before he tossed me over his shoulder and started floating back to Danny's room. I tried pounding on his back, but it was useless. He just went intangible and chuckled at my threats and screams of protest. When we reached the original Danny, the duplicate tossed me down to him before being reabsorbed. Danny smirked down at me as he said, "Told ya so."

_Fine, if that's how it was going to be then so be it!_ I thought as I sat Indian style in front of Danny, my back to him, and kept my arms crossed in front of my chest. I was determined not to speak or look at him until the hour was up. Unfortunately that meant not being able to shut him up either.

"Sammy-kins; don't be such a brat!"

"I know you're mad, but there's no reason to pout."

"Sammy, look at me."

"Saaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm. You could use some practice kissing, so why don't we practice now?"

Throughout all of it I stayed silent. It was hard but I did it. He must have realized I wasn't going to turn around in frustration to yell at him, so he resorted to a different plan of action. It definitely made my job at being mad at him a lot harder.

He started massaging my neck. I tensed at first, but decided it couldn't hurt to take advantage of this behavior while it lasted. After a few minutes on my neck he moved to my shoulders. I felt him shift in bed, but assumed he was just moving closer. Without realizing it, I had dropped my arms and they were hanging at my side.

And that was before I felt his soft lips on my skin. My first thought was how much I was enjoying this. My next thought was more like, _He's only fifteen! Where'd he learn to do this?_ Before I knew it, my body was sagging into his. I didn't even care or get mad when I heard him chuckle. He knew he was winning, and I was more than willing to take the loss.

His hands had been rubbing my arms until I felt my body completely sag onto his. Then his arms wrapped around me. Danny must be quite the romantic if he's able to make me swoon in some of his worst moods. I let my head fall back and he pushed me away just enough so he could kiss me. It was a gentle kiss, but passionate none the less. It was kind of strange kissing him upside down, but man was it awesome.

Mental note: do this again.

I had a feeling we were just getting started with this little kissing session when Tucker cleared his voice and said, "Looks like you might get a sibling sooner than we thought," followed by Dani's laughter.

**I love Tucker. Really, I do(: Updates coming soon! Fair warning: once school is up, my stories won't be produced as fast, especially once my season gets started.**


	8. Sneaky

**Good morning! I don't have much to say other than that.**

**I still don't own DP so On with the Story!**

**Sneaky**

I'd finally gotten over the blushing and embarrassment from Tucker's comment and it was now time for another mood change. Tucker was still laughing too hard to do it, so I gave the honors to Dani to try and cheer her up. She felt the same way about Danny's rudeness that I did (before the romantic stuff).

Danny was about to make another witty comment, but before he could say anything Dani pounded on the button. I was surprised the whole device didn't crumble from the force at which she'd punched the button. She'd had enough, and who could blame her? Her dad was rude and she'd spent the entire hour with a howling Tucker.

"So what mood is it now?" I cautiously asked. We reasoned there couldn't be many more moods left and were hoping to get them over with so we could sleep the rest of our Sunday away. If Danny was back to normal before 2, we'd sleep until dinner time, stay up late to do homework together, and then sleep through the night like usual. It was seven and we were feeling pretty confident that our luck might stay long enough for this to end soon.

Dani gave a mischievous grin as she announced "Sneaky!"

"What?" I asked, a little concerned that I'd heard her right. Danny was already sneaky to begin with. Need I recall one too many April Fool's pranks and jokes? No, I need not.

"I said sneaky! Do you think we could play Ghost in the Graveyard or Hide and Seek? Please?" Dani asked with innocence in her eyes. She'd obviously inherited the mischievous grin and the puppy dog eyes from Danny, but she also managed to pout like I did when I wanted something from the boys. It's a girls' greatest weapon, I tell ya.

She was too cute to turn down, but not willing to give in entirely because I'm stubborn by nature I told her, "If it's fine with Tucker and Danny, then we can play Hide and Seek in the house."

"Sweet!" Dani said as she began to celebrate her mini victory. Tucker was just settling down and when Dani asked he told her "Duh!" but she stopped celebrating when she turned to Danny and was met with nothing but air. "Where'd he go?" she asked.

"I guess he has other plans," I said as my stomach knotted up. The three of us stayed dead silent and if one of us had even breathed too loud, we would have missed the small "Oomph!" that came from outside the room. With me leading, we ran to the staircase and when we looked down we saw Danny face-down at the bottom of the stairs. I guess even when he's full out sneaky his clumsiness will always be his downfall.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Tucker asked, PDA in hand. I faintly heard the _'click click click'_ of his camera as he took blackmail worthy pictures. I couldn't help but smirk when Danny's eyes went wide and he turned around. Caught, like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. I frowned though when his lop-sided grin returned to his face and Fenton turned into Phantom and phased out of visibility.

"Dani, can you make an Ecto-shield real quick?" I quietly asked. She didn't hesitate and the shield was up as soon as I asked. Nice timing too because not a second later, something hit her shield and fell flat on his back.

"Nice try Dad!" Dani said. It was obvious she was enjoying this side of Danny and I couldn't really blame her. Rude Danny had been a headache, but Sneaky Danny could be fun to play with; perfect for some well deserved revenge.

Dani lowered her shield and laughed, also phasing out of visibility. Danny once told me that when two ghosts were invisible, it was easier to track each other than if one was visible and searching for the other. I could easily pin-point Dani from her giggling and I used it to my advantage as a way to track down Danny. She's 'Daddy's little girl' so she'd be as close to him as possible.

"Tucker," I hissed as we carefully made our way down the stairs. "Where did Dani put the water guns?" Earlier, when Dani and I were making hot chocolate, Dani found the water pistols hiding in a cabinet and I had told her that that was where Danny hid them so he could get his sister at a moment's notice. I'd sent Tucker a picture and Dani had asked him a few questions about the story I'd told. I hadn't been paying attention though because I was too busy dumping hot chocolate powder in the mugs.

"I told her to put them in the kitchen sink. I think she reloaded them too," Tucker replied with a mischievous grin of his own. I smirked back and we slowly made our way to the kitchen, dodging stray pillows and toys that came our way courtesy of our two halfa's.

After a little, my smirk turned into a smile. I'd only been hit twice, Tucker five times, but I was truly enjoying myself. It felt like we were kids again. Normally we're so stressed out and Danny's so mature that we hardly get to act our age anymore. True, this was more how 10 year olds acted, but being the young teenagers we are, it didn't matter much to us. Tucker and I dove for the weapons in the sink before Dani could realize what we were doing and alert Danny. I handed one pistol to Tucker and took the other two for myself.

"Why do you get two?" Tucker playfully whined as we stood back-to-back with our weapons ready to fire.

"Because it was my idea," I stated. I narrowed my eyes, searching and listening for any signs of the two Phantoms, and when I felt the left side of me get colder, I didn't hesitate to squirt the gun. I've always had better aim than the guys, especially in video games, and I think I just proved it because I hit Danny head on between the eyes, and I hadn't even seen him!

"Ahhh!" Danny yelled as he was hit. Everyone laughed but quickly recovered.

"Tucker, when you feel a cold spot aim your water there!" I told him. And not a minute too soon because soon both Tucker and I were firing away, moving towards the living room. I heard Dani squeal as Tucker hit her again. We were doing pretty well if I'd say so myself. Too bad we forgot that Danny's a superhero. Meaning, he has lots of strategies and can think well on the go. The room went silent and I knew Danny and Dani were planning something. They were probably right above us and we didn't even know it.

Just as I aimed my gun above my head, Tucker and I yelped when something grabbed our ankles from below us. I was able to get Dani's hands off me, but Tucker wasn't so lucky. He was phased through the floor and I was left all on my own. Should I leave him and save myself? Tempting, but we promised each other a long time ago that nobody gets left behind, so I turned on my heels and made my way down to the basement. It took me three minutes to make it down the stairs and when I was finally in the lab I whispered, "Tucker?"

I heard something move in the closet across the way. I felt like that girl in the movies that goes into the creepy house even though the whole audience is like 'No! Turn away!' as I carefully made my way to the closet door. My hand was on the knob when I heard more scuffling from the inside. My heart was racing and pounding against my chest and as soon as I opened the door I fired.

"Mmmm!" Tucker yelled. They'd gagged him, tied him up, and left him in the closet. He was also now soaking wet too.

"Whoops, sorry Tuck," I said as I helped him out of the closet and untied the cloth around his mouth. He spit out what looked like a sock before going into a minor coughing fit.

Finally, when he'd regained a normal breathing pattern he exclaimed, "It was a trap! I was a distraction!"

"Distraction for what?" I asked in alarm. I heard some laughter from the doorway to the basement and I gave Tucker my other gun as we sprinted up the stairs and flew into the kitchen. Remember what I said about Danny being caught earlier like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar? Well, now he's really caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Literally.

"O no! Look at that! We are all out of cookies. What a shame…" Dani said in mock shock/sadness. Both halfa's had chocolate all over their faces and the milk carton was empty and dripping onto the floor. Good grief, we are in for a hectic hour.

**I know, I know: it's short. I already warned you at the beginning that lengths would differ! There's a few more short ones as well as at least one long one(: Update will be coming around soon, especially if it's a short one again :P**


	9. Stressed

**This is the longest Fanfic I've ever written. And it's still not over yet! :D**

**On with the Story! (I don't own DP)**

**Stressed**

So, once Tucker and I caught the two Phantoms after their little sugar buffet, Danny and Dani went crazy. They were bouncing off the ceilings, phasing through rooms, speed flying, and talking a mile a minute. Somehow I convinced them that there was one more cookie left and that I hid it somewhere in the house. They were now going mad looking everywhere for that non-existent cookie. I'll admit it: Tucker can have good ideas from time to time.

I was cleaning up the kitchen, trying to estimate how many sweets the two ate, before moving on to the living room. When I started in the living room, Tucker convinced the two halfa's to play wii sports, so by the time everything was spotless they'd worn out most of their sugar high. I finished putting my cleaning supplies away and refilled the water guns, just in case, and then headed up to Danny's room.

"Just in time Sam! It's time again," Tucker tiredly said as I entered Danny's room. Dani looked like she was about to faint and Danny's eyes were wide and unblinking. I gave Tucker the 'o.k.' and he pressed the mood button and before we knew it we had a Stressed Danny in our midst.

"O.k. Dani, you know what mood he's on, so I think it'd be fine if you took another nap. You look a little tired," I said. She weakly nodded at me when I grabbed her hand to bring her to Jazz's room and pulled the blankets up to her chin once she was in bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. I smiled looking at the peaceful face of Dani before returning to Danny's room, closing the door on my way out.

"So, stressed you say?" I asked Tucker while observing Danny. Unlike Dani, he remained in Phantom form, but before I could say anything else, another Danny appeared next to him. And another Danny. And another. And another.

"You do homework, you make brunch, you clean the bathroom, you clean the lab, and I'll clean my room," the original Danny said while pointing to each duplicate. One Phantom turned into Fenton. That duplicate was the one lucky enough to be assigned 'homework' so he grabbed Danny's backpack and a pencil before heading down to the kitchen table.

Tucker and I shared a confused look before he said, "You should probably help with the homework and I'll help clean the lab." I nodded and headed off to find Fenton. All of his forms were trying to do things as fast as possible, including this one. Fenton's eyes were quickly scanning one of his worksheets again and again while chewing on the end of his pencil.

As I took a seat across from him I said, "I can help. I normally tutor you, but usually we get interrupted. Since all the other duplicates are doing something else, I think we might actually have time to go through everything." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Let's start with math please," he said and I nodded. I was really good with numbers so I enjoyed teaching this duplicate all my little tricks and secrets to understanding the algebraic process. Once math was done we went on to science. Danny seemed a lot happier learning about physical science than math, so it was a breeze. The duplicate that was assigned 'brunch' had finished around the same time we started language arts, so I rewarded him with a break.

"Tucker, brunch is ready!" I yelled down the stairs. I went upstairs after I got my reply and checked on Dani. She was still sleeping so I decided not to wake her. If she was hungry when she woke up, I'd make her whatever she wanted. I told the other duplicates too, but it was useless because they all just phased back together.

Brunch went by fast. We had half an hour left before Stressed Danny was no more, and I inwardly frowned. The only thing that was really different from this Danny and Normal Danny was that when he was only stressed, he did things and he did them quickly. Why hadn't Danny used his duplicates before? He was left home alone enough, so getting caught wasn't really a big threat. I get it when he's out and a ghost attacks, but he could easily reabsorb them from anywhere. Or better yet, he could use his duplicates in the battle. But otherwise, Stressed and Normal Danny were pretty much the same. And that worried me.

"Well, the lab is looking great," Tucker said as we finished our meals and I started with the dishes.

"That's good," I replied. I could hear Danny's leg bouncing up and down, something he only does when he's worried or not doing anything at all. He's always moving, no matter what. Even in class, he moves his pencil between his fingers, twirling them over and under them. Always moving.

"O.k. so, is there anything else that needs to get done Danny?" I asked. He nodded and one other duplicate appeared beside him. Fenton and Phantom.

"We still need to finish with Lancer's class and the lab still has a little left that needs to be organized," Fenton told me. I nodded and turned back to cleaning and drying the dishes. I turned back and both Danny's were still there. Tucker was at the top of the stairs to the basement smirking.

"Um, is everything o.k.?" I asked. I didn't understand why Phantom was still floating next to Fenton. He should be helping Tucker finish up in the basement.

"Haha, nope! What would give you that idea?" Phantom asked while he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, the obvious tell tale sign that he was lying and/or nervous. "I'll just put the dishes away."

"Can we finish Lancer's homework now?" Fenton asked, pencil ticking against his bouncing leg. I looked at both Danny's suspiciously before stepping aside from the dishes and heading back to the kitchen table.

"Danny, tell me when you're ready to finish the lab. I'm going to plug in my baby upstairs," Tucker said as he made his way up to Danny's room. When he said baby I rolled my eyes because by 'baby' he meant his PDA. The same PDA that was probably filled with blackmail pictures of me and Danny.

Mental note: replace Tucker's PDA and destroy all blackmail pictures.

Fenton and I started Lancer's latest assignment and he seemed to have more trouble than he should have. His hand was constantly running through his hair and his bouncing leg increased in speed, if that was even possible. Phantom finished the dishes when Fenton and I were half way through the assignment, but instead of calling up to Tucker to finish the lab, he sat across from Fenton and watched us work. After three minutes of being watched by Phantom and having to repeat the same sentence over and over again to Fenton I lost it. "What is going on here?" I yelled. Both Danny's shared a worried, stressed, and nervous look. I crossed my hands over my chest and began tapping my foot.

"Sam," Fenton started, "I've been really stressed lately about a lot of things…"

"…but one thing in particular," Phantom finished. This caught my attention, so I uncrossed my arms, sat up a little straighter, and gave them my full attention. I didn't know what to expect, except that it was important to both halves of Danny.

"I don't really know how to ask this without being blunt," Fenton said turning to Phantom. Phantom was always the braver half of Danny, so it makes sense that Fenton would turn to him.

"Do you have a favorite?" Phantom blurted.

"A favorite what?" I asked, not quite sure where this was headed.

"A favorite side. You know, of Danny," he replied.

"O," I said. My eyebrows were raised high and I momentarily forgot how to breathe, but I quickly recovered and grabbed one of each of their hands and gave a small smile. Inside, I was extremely confused, but outside I looked calm. Why was Danny so stressed about that? He should know by now how I feel about both his halves.

"At times I may like one half of you better than the other half, but I don't have a favorite side. If I did I would be just as shallow as Paulina and just as blind as Valerie. Phantom and Fenton are one person; Danny. And Danny is my best friend," I explained before quickly adding, "And Tucker."

Both looked a bit more relieved, but I guess that was only one of their questions because Fenton then asked, "So you don't just hang with me because I'm Phantom, right?"

I wasn't going to, but I punched him in the arm and glared at him before saying, "Of course not! I'm offended you'd think that." Phantom laughed so I shared my glare with him, which immediately shut him up.

"Sorry Sam, but I had to know for sure," Fenton said. I smiled again and got up to give each halves a hug. When I hugged them, I had a chance to check the clock and discovered it was just about eight in the morning, which meant it was time to trade in Stressed Danny for the next mood in line.

"C'mon Danny, time to change moods again," I said as I grabbed the now one Danny's hand and led him up to his room. "Go tell Tucker and I'll go get Danielle."

**This chapter just kind of wrote itself, so it was interesting for me to read what my fingers typed just like I hope you like it! Update's a comin'!**


	10. Grumpy

**Fair warning: this chapter doesn't really focus much on Danny. Why? Because it just doesn't.**

**Still don't own DP but On with the Story!**

**Grumpy**

"O, look who's crabby," Tucker joked when Dani came hovering in the room after me. She was still extremely tired but refused to miss any mood changings. I swear she can be just as stubborn as me and Danny when it comes to just about everything.

"Shut up and change the mood," Dani mumbled. Danny was on the bed bouncing his leg again and after Tucker stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes we were greeted with a grumpy Danny.

"Like father, like daughter," Tucker said chuckling to himself. Dani sent a glare his way, but even I had to admit it was funny. What were the odds that both of them would end up being grumpy?

"So, I'm guessing we probably won't be finishing that English assignment, huh Danny?" I joked.

"What do you think?" Danny grumbled before hiding his head in his pillow. Dani yawned before flying over to the other half of Danny's bed and grabbing the other pillow, which just so happened to be the one under the pillow Danny's head was on.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Danny complained.

"It's called sharing," Dani sarcastically replied before getting comfy and steadying her breathing. Danny just plopped his head back on the pillow (face down) and before I knew it, the room was full of sounds of sleep. Even Tucker had plopped down on the ground with his PDA and was snoring like there was no tomorrow.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I mumbled, "Wow," before deciding that a nap wasn't that bad of an idea. We haven't exactly gotten the recommended 6-8 hours of sleep, so even though it was eight in the morning, I got myself settled on the now clean floor at the foot of Danny's bed.

Mental note: remind Danny to use duplicates for chores.

I'd grabbed an extra few blankets from his closet and put one over Tucker, one over me, and folded the last one to use as a pillow before heading into a dream filled sleep.

_I was in a bedroom. The walls were bright green, but not too bright as to blind you when you walked in. The large king sized bed had black and white sheeting and the trim on the walls matched the white bedspread. _

_There were three white windows with black curtans, one to my left and two in front of me on either side on the bed. There were two doors to my right. One was a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet, similar to the one in my Grandma's mansion. Only difference was that it was filled with not just my clothes, which struck me as odd anyways because this wasn't my room, but Danny's clothes too._

_His extra Phantom hazmat suit was hanging in the back and his normal attire, along with a few dress clothes, hung closer to the door. Shoes were lining the floor and there was a long carpet disguising the sides of the closet. _

_I backed out of the closet because I had no idea how my clothes had gotten there or even where I was. I felt strangely safe but also suspicious and confused. I backed up until my back hit the dresser, and when I turned I saw that it was black and had a ton of pictures of Danny, Tucker, and me on them. One picture in particular caught my attention._

_It was in a purple frame and was titled 'First Ever Family Picture' in my neat cursive hand writing. I grabbed it and studied it for what felt like hours. I could see Tucker's thumb in the corner, so I s'pose he was the one that took it. _

_He was aiming the camera (or probably his PDA) at me, Danny, and Dani. Danny and I were sitting on a bench with the ocean behind us and Dani in between us, sitting on each of our legs. She was wearing a red bow in her hair in place of her signature beanie. Instead of the hoodie I'd come to know as her usual top she was wearing a rather large DP t-shirt that I noticed was bunched to the side to show her stomach. She was also wearing a huge smile._

_Danny was wearing an open blue button up with a white undershirt. His hair was just as messy as always and that lop-sided grin that I'd come to love and melt from was firmly placed on his face. _

_And then there was me. My hair was the only thing that wasn't different about my appearance, besides my make-up. I was wearing a black sundress. That alone freaked me out so when I saw that I wasn't wearing my combat boots, but purple flats, I almost had a heart attack. _

_Yet in the picture I looked happy. I was smiling and it didn't look forced or faked. The detail that really caught my breath was that Dani's hands weren't just folded in her lap. They were folded over both mine and Danny's hand, which was holding my hand._

_With my shaking hand, I set the picture frame back where I found it and turned to take the room in again. It makes so much sense now! This is mine and Danny's room. That explains why it's green. That explains the closet. That also explains why I didn't freak out when arms came out of nowhere to wrap themselves around me and I heard Danny's voice in my hear._

_"Sammy," he said. I was about to say something back, but just then I felt a hard jerk to my midsection and I screamed from surprise. Then my world went black._

I was on the floor. My head hurt and I didn't remember much, just something about a green room, but I guess I screamed because Dani and Tucker yelped and Danny put a shield around me before quickly taking it down again. But I wasn't focused on any of that because arms that weren't mine were wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Danny's concerned eyes looking back at me.

"Sam are you o.k.?" he asked me.

"Um...ya. I'm fine now," I said while trying to figure out what exactly had happened. I remember being jerked, so Danny must have moved me closer in real life and I felt it in my dream. But that still didn't explain how the heck Danny ended up on the floor next to me. Sure, he was a light sleeper, but I made sure he was still sleeping when I laid down for a nap too. Everyone was fast asleep, so why had he woken up? And why didn't he just stay in bed?

Then I remembered that this wasn't Normal Danny. This was Grumpy Danny because he then said, "Ugh! I was having a really good dream!" and plopped back down, mumbling something incoherent into my makeshift pillow that I guess we were now sharing. Tucker was snickering and Dani was already fast asleep again. Since Danny's left arm was still over my waist, I couldn't exactly do anything but lay back down so that's what I did.

I was able to check the clock on my phone and I saw that there were 20 minutes left until my alarm was set to go off. After what felt like hours, but was really only two minutes, I gave up on trying to go back to sleep. Every ten seconds it seemed that Danny's body would tense and I could hear Tucker snoring. So I had to settle with sorting through my thoughts.

_Does this mean that Danny and I are a thing now?_

_He hasn't actually asked you though._

_So, what's going on then? I really don't want to just be 'Friends with Benefits' or something like that._

_Then tell him! _

_...When?_

_When he's back to normal. He should remember everything so it should be less awkward. Unless another situation presents itself._

_How?_

And that's when Danny tugged me closer again, successfully bringing me back from my thoughts. I'd either have to get used to this or he'd need to work on this if it was about to become a constant thing. Lazy Danny didn't do this, but then again he was extremely lazy.

The next fifteen minutes went by slower than Mr. Lancer's class on lecture day and when my phone finally buzzed, alarming me that it was time, I almost jumped for joy. But I didn't because by now Danny's face was buried in my neck and he'd successfully tangled our legs together. Every time he breathed small shivers were sent down my spine. I wasn't sure if I enjoyed this or not.

I sent Tucker a text, alerting him to wake up and when the snoring in the room ceased to be heard and was replaced with his grumbling I told him, "Tucker help me. Wake Danielle and then help me with Danny."

"Why can't you wake Danny?" Tucker asked as he walked over to the bed to wake Dani. "Just kick him or something."

"I can't, um, exactly move and I'd rather not scream again," I explained as I felt the blush overcome my cheeks. Dani floated over, upside down, and smiled at me.

"I know how to wake him, but I don't know how he'll react," she warned.

Danny was already moving and shifting as his hold around me tightened so I said, "If we don't wake him soon I won't be able to breathe so go on."

She nodded, flipped right side up, and took in a deep breath before shouting, "GHOST!"

I tried my best not to scream again as Danny shot up, with me in both his arms now, and rapidly asked, "Huh? What? Where?" and surveyed the room. My already messy hair was even messier and now I was dizzy because when Danny shot up, he did it at an inhuman speed.

"You get all that?" Dani asked giggling. I gave her a confused look, but my unasked question was answered when Tucker said, "Yup."

Before I could bite Tucker's head off, Danny asked, "What the hell! Why am I awake and why didn't you think of a better way to wake me!?"

"It's time to change moods man, and you wouldn't let go of Sam for her to wake you," Tucker said chuckling. "Speaking of Sam…"

"Ya, do you minds loosening your grip a bit?" I choked out.

**Just a cute little chapter. I realize I gave a lot away, but that's alright. We are not as clueless as them so I HOPE you picked up what I was putting down or else you should seek help O.o Update will come sooner or later, like all the others(:**


	11. Loving

**I know this update is a lot later than it should be but school starts Tuesday and I'm FREAKING OUT! It's going to be my senior year and I DON'T WANNA GROW UP YET!**

**I love you guys, so On with the Story! (Don't own DP)**

**Loving**

After Danny and I untangled himself from me, quite stubbornly with tons of breathless curses might I add, I grabbed the green PDA and changed his mood.

"Hey, I wanted to do that!" Tucker whined.

"Tucker, you've changed them all the other times except once, and I'm not in the mood to listen to Grumpy swear like a sailor," I said a bit peeved myself. I gave him the PDA back and tried to tame the bird's nest that was my hair. Danny's braid was unraveling and I couldn't comb through my hair for longer than two seconds without coming across a knot. I couldn't even take my pony tail out because there were too many knots connecting it to my hair.

"Danielle, can I borrow your brush?" I asked, still staring at myself in Danny's bathroom mirror. "Damn…" I mumbled as I tried to untangle my pony tail. This hurts a lot more than it should! If only I could pull off shorter hair, then I wouldn't have to mess with knots and tangles and ponytails...

"Here Sam," Dani said when she returned with her brush. Although Dani was staying in Jazz's room now, Danny had convinced her that she could stay in Danny's lair from now on. The last time we visited Clockwork, Danny was gifted with his own lair for times he'd need to stay in the Ghost Zone where the Far Frozen wouldn't come in handy. It was smaller than most, but Clockwork told us that Danny's real lair was still being created and cleaned and that technically he couldn't occupy it until he was eighteen.

Danny had miraculously contacted Dani and told her that he didn't want her out there with no home and little food and etc. Dani was ecstatic, but since she'd just arrived today, she and Danny hadn't had a chance to go to her real room yet. Air-go why she's here with her brush. Plus, we hadn't actually decided how or where to hide his own personal door to his lair where his parents wouldn't find it. A random curtain in the middle of a wall all of a sudden will not go unnoticed my Mrs. Fenton. At least, not very long.

"Thanks Dani," I said, taking the brush. "So what mood is Danny on now?"

"Tucker told me he wanted us to guess and that we couldn't share our guesses with each other," she said.

It came out a bit quicker than it should have and she was rocking on her feet so I stated, "You are lying. You already know but you and Tucker are going to make me guess."

"How'd you know?" Dani asked, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Call it a woman's intuition," I said. "Ow!"

Mental note: when sleeping with Danny, keep hair in pony tail.

Alright, that came out wrong and for all you who's heads are stuck in the gutter, get real. This is me and Danny we're talking about! You're just as bad as Tuck...

"Let me help Sam!" Danny said, bursting through the door. He snatched the brush out from my grasp and floated a little above my head to get a better look at my situation. It was weird to see Fenton flying. Danny hardly ever uses his ghost powers when he's in human form, mostly because they aren't as strong then, so it was a little weird to see him floating behind me.

Dani happily skipped out of the bathroom, also in her human form, and Danny turned my ponytail intangible and slipped it out of my hair and into my open hand. I hadn't thought to close my hand after he'd grabbed the brush because I was focusing on his facial expression. I'd only ever seen those eyes look like that when he was staring at Paulina in Lancer's class or during that one week he'd dated Valerie. Only now, his eyes seemed to sparkle, something I hadn't seen unless he was looking at Dani. And even then, that look was different than the content look he had looking at me.

It took Danny five minutes, not even, to undo all the knots in my hair _and_ re-braid the French braid that had fallen out. He even got the mini pony tail on top of my head just right. I was so impressed that I didn't know what to say, so I settled with a hug and a "Thanks!"

The hug was quick and left Danny stunned, but I didn't really notice because I was busy glaring at Tucker. "Why do I have to guess?"

"Just 'cause," he answered, not looking up from his PDA. As if reading my mind he then said, "And Dani and I have hidden it so there's no way you can cheat." I raised an eyebrow at Dani who shrugged in response before throwing my head back and accidentally hit Danny's shoulder.

"Ow!" we both said. "Sorry Sammy, I didn't realize I was that close," Danny explained.

"Its fine," I told him rubbing the back of my head. I turned to look at him because I only had 50 minutes to guess and if I didn't figure it out, I'd go crazy. I studied his body language, which looked totally relaxed. I noticed his hands, which played with his pockets. I saw that dazed look and easy-going smile and blinked when I saw it was directed at me.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and jumped slightly when he all of a sudden exclaimed, "I'll be right back!" and ran through the wall.

"He couldn't just use the open door?" Dani asked raising her eyebrow to mirror my thoughts.

"Guess not," Tucker and I said.

"Well, I was going to ask if he could brush my hair, but since he isn't here can one of you do it?" Dani asked. Tucker snorted, too absorbed in his game, so I rolled my eyes and smiled, holding my hand out for the brush. She squealed and quickly retrieved it for me. I undid her pony as well as her braid.

"You'll have to ask Danny if he can redo your braid too," I said as I began to lightly brush her hair, careful of the mini knots hidden in her dark locks. We heard the basement door close and then listened as Danny tripped going up the stairs.

"Why didn't he just fly up?" Dani asked giggling.

"Clueless on so many levels," I hummed, laughing along with Tucker. Danny burst through the doors with his hands hidden behind his back. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek and a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Tuck, do you still want those cheat codes to level 12 on Doom?" Danny asked. Finally Tucker looked up from his PDA, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, and nodded quickly. "They're in the top drawer of my desk if you want them."

"I love you man!" Tucker exclaimed as he jumped out of the corner he'd sat himself in and rushed over to said drawer before turning his attention to Danny's computer.

"What are best friends for?" Danny asked as his smile grew. I was still brushing through Dani's hair when he kneeled and asked her, "Are you still looking for a necklace?"

"Yes! I haven't found one unique enough yet though. I don't even know what I'm really looking for, why?" she excitedly asked. Dani wasn't dumb. She knew that Danny probably had a necklace for her behind his back.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he said while removing his right hand from his back to hold up a one of kind necklace. Danny must have made it using his ice powers and then used one of Jazz's old ribbons to thread through the heart. Inside the heart you could see little green and blue swirls of energy moving about.

"Whoa…" Dani said, completely mesmerized. I continued to brush her hair as I thought back to the time Danny first made anything out of ice. It was after he saved the town from Undergrowth. He formed an ice crystal and gave it to me because he was glad I was o.k. It was one of the only times Mr. Clueless was actually aware because we'd touched foreheads and it wasn't awkward to just smile and gaze into each other's eyes. Even after Tucker drove up in a lawnmower advertising cuts for five grand we didn't go red from embarrassment.

"You like it?" Danny asked, even though he knew the answer. He was looking at Dani the way a father should look at his daughter, as though he was privileged to be able to make her smile.

"I love it!" she exclaimed as she gently took it in her hands to examine it closer. "It won't melt?"

"It won't melt. Ghost ice is very special, so it should last a very long time, if not forever," Danny replied. After gazing at Dani for a few more minutes he turned his attention to me.

"You're going to have to redo her braid before I can put it back in the pony," I told him smiling.

"No probs," he said as he came to sit next to me. His left hand was still holding something behind his back, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. I don't wear much jewelry besides the Fenton Phones and the ice crystal. That's probably where he got the idea for Dani, because I'd accidentally forgot to hide the fact that I'd made the crystal into a necklace and he saw it one day during school.

"You like nature right?" he asked.

"That's an understatement," I replied, shifting so I was looking at him, "but yes."

"Good," he said as he revealed what he was hiding. It was a small bouquet of five lilies, my favorite flower, in a 'Danny Original' vase. They were purple too; my favorite color! He used to garden with his mom when he was younger, a fact only I know because I'd caught him doing so one day in fifth grade, so I knew I didn't have to worry about the flowers being trimmed or anything. I could just gaze at them and enjoy their presence.

The vase was tall and slender with a bat wrapping around in replacement of a bow. I took it in my hands and was surprised again to find that the ice wasn't cold at all. I smiled as I asked, "Where did you find the flowers?" He hadn't been gone long enough to make Dani's gift and run to a flower shop, so unless he stole them from someone's yard I had no idea where he could have found them.

"I—_My_ _mom_ has a secret garden just to herself, temperature controlled and everything, and I told her she should plant lilies. I was going to show you sometime when the weather was better, because I know they're your favorite flower, but I think she'd be fine if I picked a few for you," he explained. I could practically see his ghostly aura glow as his smile widened even more when I smelt the lilies fresh scent and smiled. He'd taken over with Dani's hair and had already helped her with the necklace. I just sat there petting my gift. This is something wives and girlfriends and just girls in general wish for from that special boy, and here I was, in all my gothic essence, living that dream.

"I love them," I quietly confessed. A bit dazed I asked Tucker, "Is his mood perfect? Because I could get used to this." Tucker laughed in response but otherwise remained focused on the computer game. Dani had hoped off the bed and was looking at her hair and her necklace in the bathroom mirror, and with Tucker preoccupied I felt brave enough to lean over and kiss Danny right on the lips. It wasn't long or deep or anything more than a peck, but it was all I could think of as I said, "Thanks Danny."

I got up, vase in hand, and stated, "I'll make sandwiches for lunch guys." I swayed through the door and down the stairs, all the while admiring my gift, and placed it in the middle of the kitchen table. After arranging and rearranging it a few times, I smiled and got to work on lunch. For the first time in years I hummed as I 'cooked' and before I knew it I was dancing around the kitchen to music that was playing in my head. Before much longer I'd finished the sandwiches and had cleaned up and was now dancing to an imaginary partner. And before much longer, my partner was no longer imaginary.

"Would you mind if I had this dance?" Danny charmingly asked.

I giggled and faked a courtesy as I said, "Why of course not." I was pleasantly reminded of our first high school dance as Danny took one of my hands in his and placed his other hand on my back while I placed my other on his shoulder. Only, this dance was way better than that freshmen dance.

You know how I thought the music was all in my head? I guess it wasn't because after a little Danny asked, "Can you sing too?" I'd been humming the whole time! But instead of being embarrassed I answered by singing the words to the lullaby I learned when I first took singing lessons. My mother heard me singing one day in the shower and insisted on signing me up, and I'd actually agreed. This was one of the first songs I'd ever learned and I told my teacher that when I had a daughter or son one day, I'd sing this to them before bed when they couldn't get to sleep. I was quite the softy before I'd rebelled.

I closed my eyes and finished the lullaby as Danny swirled us about. He wasn't actually that bad of a dancer. He didn't step on my foot once and he led quite well. Did I mention my mother made me take dance lessons too? Those I hadn't been too happy about taking, but now I was glad that I did so I wasn't making a fool of myself now.

Mental note: thank mother.

When I finished singing, I took my hand out of Danny's and wrapped it around his neck with my other one. I leaned my head into his shoulder and smiled as his other hand found my back. We just kind of swayed back and forth for what felt like days until he took my chin in his left hand and kissed me.

It was gentle and full of care. His lips felt soft as they moved in sync with mine and I didn't open my eyes until we broke apart for air. We touched foreheads and I thought, _Now; tell him you love him now._

Without hesitation I softly said, "Danny, I l—" and just as I was about to confess my feelings Tucker screamed, "Help! Shit! No no no no no no!" We froze and seconds later Danny transformed and flew us up to his room. We found Dani with her fingers rubbing her temples and Tucker with his face in his hands. The computer screen was flashing 'Game Over' and it showed that he'd failed on level 11.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed as I huffed in defeat.

"I know," Dani mumbled as she patted Tucker's back in an effort to try and make him feel better.

I just stared at the screen, my head at an angle and an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look on my face, as Danny walked over to try and help Dani with Tucker. I was so close; _so close_. The only thought that I could think of was the irony in what had just happened. Tucker, the one who'd been practically begging me to tell Danny how I felt about him, had stopped me from doing just that by yelling at a video game. And a video game called Doom none the less.

**It's the little things that get me(: There should be an update tomorrow! I want to finish before school so I can start fresh with new stories (and homework).**


	12. Protective

**Just like I promised: Update! I love you guys! And DP even if I don't own it!**

**On with the Story! **

**Protective**

It took two ham and turkey sandwiches and some particularly fine hacking skills on my behalf to return Tucker back to normal. I was exhausted and prayed that he wouldn't die this time around so that he wouldn't have another melt down. When he reached level 12 Dani helped by reading the cheat codes out loud so he didn't have to look away from the screen. Danny was rubbing my arms as I stayed in deep thought.

And I guess I fell so deep in thought that I passed out because when I finally blinked my eyes open the computer screen was blinking 'Winner!' and I was lying on Danny's bed with six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"She's up!" Dani exclaimed. Tucker smiled and whipped his forehead as if to rid himself of sweat and Danny stood studying me.

"What happened?" I asked. I was a little light headed but far too comfy on Danny's bed to move.

"You passed out. One second you were watching Tuck and Dani and the next you were falling backwards. Luckily I was behind you and able to catch you so you didn't hit your head when you fell," Danny explained.

"When's the last time you took your supplements?" Tucker asked. I could feel my face heating up as I tried to remember the last time I took them. Since I don't eat meat, or anything with a face on it for that matter, I need to take extra supplements like iron and even calcium and stuff like that. They taste disgusting so it's no wonder I couldn't remember when I'd last taken them.

"Samantha, you need to take them for your own health," Danny said as he stood up and grabbed my backpack to search for the pills. My eyes went wide when he used my full name and even Dani looked surprised when Danny chastised me. Tucker gave me a smug grin before grabbing one of the sodas we'd brought up for me to take with the pills.

Danny returned with the pills and Tucker opened the soda for me. I gulped before taking the four small orbs of vitamins and popped them in my mouth all at once before downing the soda. I hate taking pills, but the look Danny gave me said that I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Um, you guys can stop staring at me now," I said crossing my arms. Besides taking pills I hate being looked at, Paulina, meat, shallow people like Paulina, some of the more cross ghosts we've come across, and Paulina. How can I hate someone I hardly know? Easy, because I gave her a chance once and it turns out she really didn't deserve it. I ended up turning into a dragon that night, which forced Danny to fight me, so I think I'm in the green when I say I hate her.

Tucker put his hands in the air in the universal sign of 'innocent' and took a few steps back. Dani blushed before walking over to the desk and picking up a book. She flipped a few pages before settling herself down to read.

"Dani, are you sure you want to read in here? I don't know how quiet we'll be, especially with Tucker in the room," I said as I studied the young halfa.

Ignoring the "Hey!" from Tucker, Dani rolled her eyes and said, "Dad wants me to read here where he can see me."

"What?" I asked, looking from her to Danny to Tucker, who mouthed the word 'protective' before I looked away. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny, straight in the eyes. He looked back and for a little we just looked at each other. Do not get this confused with eye gazing, because that was not what we were doing. We were silently challenging each other to make the first move.

I got up and brushed my skirt before taking a step in the direction of the door. Danny stepped in front of me and I said, "I'm going to see what game Tuck's playing on his PDA." Danny narrowed his eyes at me but stepped aside none the less. I turned towards Tuck, who was close to the door and gave both him and Dani a smirk and a wink.

Danny is actually really smart when he puts his mind to something. He used to be a straight A student like me, but I guess when he adapted a C plus grade for the sake of hiding his alter ego, he must have adapted it too much because if he weren't a C plus student he'd have seen that Tucker wasn't even holding his PDA.

I took two more steps before making a mad dash to the bathroom at the other end of the hall. Why didn't I just use Danny's bathroom? Because I love a good challenge. If Danny doesn't want anyone leaving the room, I was going to try my very best to leave the room and stay out for as long as possible.

I half expected to get caught like I had earlier with Rude Danny, but was pleasantly surprised to hear a startled and upset Danny yelp and then run after me. I made it to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily I waited to see what Danny would do next. Even though it really didn't matter, I locked the door and sat on the edge of the tub. If there was even a possibility that Danny would interrupt my privacy he wouldn't enter, and I was proven correct yet again when I heard a knock from the other side of the door.

"Sam, why didn't you just use the bathroom in my room? Now I'm going to have to wait here for you," Danny called from the other side. He didn't sound happy, but I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as I looked around the bathroom for something that would occupy my time. Some girls might be in to a protective guy, and I don't really like admitting it, but I kinda am too. However, Protective Danny was more of the overbearing-dad protective than his usual superhero-guy protective. So not hot.

I found some nail polish behind the mirror, no doubt Jazz's, and called back, "Who's going to stay with Dani and Tuck? If anything, a ghost would attack your room before the guest bathroom."

"Shit!" he yelled and then I heard steps running back towards his room.

This time I didn't stifle a laugh and said to myself, "Sucker."

I jumped when I heard Danny say, "I heard that," from the other side of the door.

"Duplicate?" I guessed.

"Duplicate," he answered. O well, doesn't change much. I perused Jazz's collection before deciding on a violet color and I started putting all the other polishes away. "What are you doing?"

"That's personal," I answered as I unscrewed the brush and started on my left hand. The violet was lighter than what I would normally pick, but it was either this or a disgusting olive green. Besides, it was almost the same shade as my eyes.

I took my time and filed my nails when necessary and couldn't help but smirk when Danny said, "I know what you're doing."

"O really? What am I doing?" I asked in sarcastic innocence. If I'd been in front of him I would have batted my eye lashes.

"You're doing whatever it is your doing just to be defiant."

"What can I say, I'm a rebel." A few more minutes and I was on to my right hand.

"I just want to protect you."

"I know, and I'm glad, but I'm no damsel in distress Danny. I fight ghosts, remember?"

"I know…" A few more minutes and now I was finished with my hands. I was debating whether or not to do my toes when Danny asked, a little quieter this time, "Do you not want to spend time with me?"

Without hesitation, even though my eyes went wide, I said, "Of course not! I love spending time with you! And Tucker. You know me though; I can't resist a good challenge."

A few more minutes went by in what I believed to be a comfortable silence and I'd decided not to do my toes. I was doing a second coat when Danny said, "I could come in and get you."

"However, you're a gentleman and I could be doing something embarrassing and private."

"I can smell the nail polish."

"But are you sure I'm painting my nails? Or am I using it for something else? Do you really want to take that chance?"

Defeated, I heard him smack his head against the door and result to begging. "Please come out?"

"Well…" I said, examining my now dry nails while putting the polish back on the counter, "Only because you asked so nicely." I opened the door and he fell backwards and landed on his back. He must have been leaning his back against it so when I opened it without notice he lost his balance.

"Finally," he groaned before snatching my wrist and flying us back to his room where he was absorbed by the original Danny, who was busy closing the door after rushing me inside.

"So what'd you end up doing?" Tucker asked when I got back.

"Painted my nails," I told him while showing off my violet nails.

"I knew it!" Danny exclaimed. I smirked before grabbing a book from my own bag and plopping down next to Dani. I was surprised to see Tucker doing his homework, so I decided not to disturb him. Danny took up the standard 'bouncer' pose between me and Dani and Tucker, staring outside one of his windows.

"Hey, I'm reading that series too," Dani said looking at my book.

"What book are you on?" I asked while observing her book. I was kind of surprised considering she had such a bright personality and I read mostly dark books full of poetry.

"Only the third book, but I really like it," she told me.

"This is the twelfth book, but I really liked the third one too. Are you at the part about ravens?" I asked. For the remainder of the hour, Tucker did his homework, Dani and I discussed books, and Danny stared out his window. He did watch me and Dani for a little, but as soon as I glanced his way he'd smile and turn back to the window.

Risking a look towards the clock I gave Dani a small smile before turning to Tucker and saying, "Tucker, it's time again."

"Good! I hate homework!" he exclaimed as he snatched the PDA and pressed the button. We watched as Danny's eyes went from baby blue to white and then back to baby blue. Tucker groaned before saying, "Pessimistic."

**Probably another update later(: I'm in that writers mood (and this was a short one) and I want to get my mind off the fact that I go back to school Tuesday XD**


	13. Pessimistic

**WOOHOO! I did it! No, I still don't own DP, but I did manage a second update for today!**

**Without further ado, On with the Story!**

**Pessimistic**

"What does that mean?" Dani asked. "I know it's not a happy mood or anything, but I don't really know what it means."

"A pessimist is someone who looks at life negatively," I explained.

"Nuh-uh. A pessimist is a realist," Danny glumly said.

I rolled my eyes as I said, "So is an optimist."

"You'd like to think that," Danny mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. He sat with his legs folded and arms crossed. Tucker grabbed the checkers board from the closet and put it in front of Danny and sat to the side. He punched a few buttons on his PDA before giving me a thumbs up. I walked over and took my place at the opposite side of Danny and made the first move.

"I do think that," I pleasantly said.

"What's going on?" Dani asked, clearly confused at our behavior.

"Before I turned into an optimist, I was extremely pessimistic. Danny and I used to play checkers and argue because he was extremely optimistic. Tucker is recording this because that's what he used to do. You can sit opposite Tuck and watch if you want," I explained.

She did just that as Danny took his turn and said, "I always lose, so don't bother cheering for me or anything Dani."

Dani's eyes widened but I took my turn and then said, "You never know. This may be your day. By the way Danielle, we have to respond each time we make a move. Since I'm the optimist, I have to say something optimistic and since Danny's a pessimist now, he has to say something pessimistic. It has to be something we believe is true."

"It's never 'my day' and normally when I say that I jinx myself."

"Even if you haven't had a 'my day' yet, you're due for one. Personally I hope it comes when you decide to tell your parents."

"Or Val," Tucker added.

"Val will shoot first and ask never," Danny said, continuing with the game. He smirked because he knows how I feel about Valerie.

No way was I forfeiting though so I said, "Maybe sometime in the future she won't be. You're battles have become less life threatening right?"

"Perhaps; or she's setting up a trap."

"I doubt the trap thing. Normally she'd act weird during school if she was planning a trap."

"By the way, have you really been talking and hanging with her more in school or have I finally lost it?"

"Although the second one may also be true, we've recently had a talk and I've realized she isn't a shallow satellite anymore."

"What'd you talk about?" Tucker asked.

Well, I wasn't about to tell everyone and have it recorded that Valerie stuck up for me to Paulina when she insulted me using Danny, and that afterwards she told me she no longer had a thing Danny and that he was all mine, so I said, "Girl stuff. I think she'd make a good addition to the team in the future. She's willing to teach me some karate."

"Great, now you'll be able to really kick mine and Tucker's asses."

"Please watch your language when speaking in front of Danielle. Dads' shouldn't swear when their kid is in the same room as them. Besides, I was thinking that I'd use the skills for ghost hunting. That would be a pleasant bonus though."

"Great, I just gave you a dangerous idea," Danny grumbled. We continued to swap statements and make moves on the board until I hopped over three of his kings and won a half hour or so later. "I told you I'd lose."

"On the bright side you were right," I said as Tucker raised my hand in the air and declared victory was once again mine. "Besides, I think this is a record. Back then, I used to be able to whoop your butt in under ten minutes. Although you also took longer turns this time round."

"Not my fault I got distracted," Danny defended.

"What distracted you?" Dani curiously asked.

"Sam," he replied nonchalantly. "Just like in school."

Tucker just about chocked on his spit but was still able to ask, "Care to explain dude?"

"Just look at her. Soft lips, flawless skin, good hair, cute nose, and don't even get me started on those eyes," he huffed as he slumped against his bed frame.

My face was already burning and it didn't help that Tucker then asked, with a smug grin, "And how does she distract you in school?"

"When I'm not stealing glances she infests my mind and that's even when we aren't passing notes," he explained as he closed his eyes and relaxed his posture. Dani was trying her best to hide her giggles and Tucker had long since turned his PDA recorder back on. I was still speechless. "Do you know how hard it is to think about your crush and then be reminded by your parents how badly they want to rip your other half apart molecule by molecule?"

After a rather awkward silence Dani asked, "They'd accept you if they knew though, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but maybe not," he replied. "Why wouldn't they? I'm just a freak."

"Danny," I started but was cut off when Dani asked, "Would they dissect me if they knew I was your clone? Even if they knew who you are?" Danny opened his mouth only snap it closed and gave me a pleading look. If he was going to say something, it would be something pessimistic which is exactly _not_ what Dani needs to hear right now.

"Danielle, you can't ask Danny right now because he isn't exactly in control of what he's saying," I calmly tried explaining.

"But earlier you and Tucker said that he has to speak the truth!" she yelled.

"We also said that the truth is swayed depending on the mood he's stuck in," Tucker said, basically repeating the earlier explanation he told me when we had a Happy Danny.

"O," was all Dani could say. She was on the edge of crying and with Danny not able to comfort his daughter and Tucker being...not right for this, I wrapped Dani in a hug and smoothed her hair. I got up and carried her into the kitchen where I rocked her back and forth like a mother would do to her upset daughter. She may be twelve, but technically she's only a toddler.

"Danny won't let anything happen to you. And if his parents knew who he was and he explained who you were and how much he cares for you, they wouldn't dare harm a hair on your head. Maddie and Jack often teased Danny and Jazz about wanting grandkids," I told her as I continued soothing her distraught nerves. Since she was mostly hanging onto me (for dear life) I was able to walk over to the cabinets and grab a glass to fill with water. I sat it on the island for her when she was ready to let go. Just like Danny, she weighed a lot less than she probably should have if she weren't half ghost.

After rubbing her back in soothing circles she loosened her grip enough to where I could sit her down on the island and she could drink the water I'd filled for her. Once the glass was empty I set it down and helped her clean up the tear streaks while reassuring her that she'd be fine no matter what. I even told her an embarrassing story about Danny and got her to laugh.

"Can I ask Tucker if I can watch some of the old videos?" she asked me.

"Of course you can. You don't need to ask me," I said with a smile as she hopped off the island and ran back to where we'd left Tucker. Danny was standing in the doorway grinning.

"I didn't know a pessimist could smile like that," I said with a grin of my own.

Then he said something extremely out of character for his mood. "You're going to be a great mom."

"Is that a real compliment?" I teased. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite pin-point but otherwise he genuinely looked at ease.

"Believe it or not," he said.

As I walked past him to get back into the living room, the place we had somehow found our way to I said, "Someday."

Before my hearing was drowned out with Dani and Tucker's laughter, I faintly heard Danny say, "Ya, someday…" Had I looked at him I would have seen him rubbing the back of his neck after running his hand through his hair.

**So, Protective Danny was kind of a filler since I decided against a ghost attacking, but this one had more depth and weight to it. At least, I thought it did :P Updating tomorrow!**


	14. Depressed

**Just like my summer vacation, this story is just about done. I'd like to thank Phantom Ice for all her help because without her, this would have been a much shorter story! **

**Although I don't own DP, I'm about to own my Senior Year starting tomorrow! On with the story!**

**Depressed**

Instead of bringing the mood changer device thing downstairs, Tucker decided we all had to go upstairs to Danny's room. When asked why he always had to make everything harder than it needed to be he responded, "All the other mood changes were done in the room so this one should be too."

We decided to give Dani the honors again in hopes that she'd be lucky and pick the last one, but when she looked up with a sad look on her face I almost regretted it as she announced, "Depressed." Tucker and mine's face fell as we gave each other serious looks. We both knew it wouldn't be good for Dani to see Danny like this, but it would help her less if she were away from him at a time when loved ones were needed. We didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think she wasn't considered one of the loved ones. Not after what just happened.

Danny blinked before looking at all of us and forcing a smile on his face. Even as the mood itself he felt the need to hide it, which made me worry a lot about his normal self. Was he feeling depressed and we weren't noticing it? How often did he feel this way? How bad was it? Stupid hero complex...

"Dude, I think it's time for us to confront you about your depression," Tucker said, deciding that getting straight to the issues would probably be best. For once, I agreed. I took the PDA away from Dani and set it on Danny's desk before taking her hands in mine. I gave her a meaningful smile before the three of us walked towards Danny. He involuntarily took a step back, but soon realized he was defeated so he laid down in his bed with a dejected look on his face.

"You guys probably don't want to listen to this. I'm just going to complain. It doesn't really matter," he said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Danny, it's not complaining if you're feeling depressed from this," I told him before kneeling down and whispering to Dani, "He's got really bad self-respect, so if you feel this way too make sure you talk to us about it."

"I don't really have that much more. I've grown to care about myself and only self-pity on a few subjects in my life," she whispered back. Maybe I was rubbing off on her, because she sounded a lot like me. I smiled and nodded before turning back to Danny and Tucker.

"What's bothering you dude?" Tucker asked. He was sitting on the opposite side of Danny's bed near his feet, so Dani and I sat on the other side of Danny, near his waist.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm afraid of failing at being a dad. I'm only fifteen and I don't want to ruin Danielle's future. Sure, I have you guys and Jazz helping me but I still hold myself at a higher level now that I'm a dad on top of being a superhero. I care a lot for Danielle and I just don't think I could handle messing up and ruining her life too.

"Speaking of being a superhero, there's still people who think Danny Phantom is nothing but a menace. What if they're right? What if I am bad for Amity? That's what my parents are constantly screaming to the heavens. I bet if they knew I was him they'd label me a freak and turn me away. I just feel so alone," Danny slowly told us this and much more. I found myself shedding a few tears at his thoughts, but I also noticed that with each negative feeling he got off his chest, his eyes seem to brighten just a little more. And that was before Tucker and Dani spoke up.

"Daddy, you're being an excellent dad! I'm sure a lot of kids wished they could relate to their parents more, and I'm lucky enough to be able to chill and kick butt with my dad! I'm pretty independent already, so I can wait until you're older and ready for a kid before you assume the full time father role, which wouldn't be much of a step considering you're already mostly there," Dani said as she smiled through her tears. She was hugging Danny the whole time and it was a really touching moment, and it stayed that way. Tucker didn't take his PDA out and snap a picture the whole time.

He knows Danny needs us to be serious now so he then said, "Dude, all of Amity used to hate you, and look how far we've come in a little more than a year! I bet by the time sophomore year is over everyone will love you! And you're parents will come around when they realize that it's you being the hero. They love you to bits, just like us! And man, you're never alone. You will always have me and Sam and now Dani and Jazz too, I promise."

We all nodded our heads and Danny's eyes seemed to be approaching his normal deep blue. I'd been slowly studying the changes in his eyes, and every time he was reassured of something or he finally admitted something, they got brighter. Time was also ticking by fast, much to my amazement.

Everyone was silent, but Danny's eyes were still a bit dull so I gently asked, "What aren't you telling us Danny?" He looked over and smiled at me before asking Tucker and Dani to leave.

"I just need to talk to Sam about something," he explained when they gave him questionable looks. They nodded and slowly left the room. Tucker closed the door behind them. It would only be after Danny returned to normal that I realized Dani had snuck them back in invisibly and were listening in the bathroom.

After a few seconds of silence I said, "I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk." I guess that was the right thing to say because Danny smiled again and sat up so we were looking at each other face to face. I sat straighter, legs crossed in front of me just like his, and waited for him to start talking.

"Sam," Danny started, "We've been best friends since pre-k, and I would do anything for you. For the last few months I've been having conflicted feelings when I think about you. It freaked me out when I realized I was falling for you because I was afraid you'd turn me down and our friendship would end. However, after the last few hours it seems that you might have the same feelings for me?"

It took me a minute to realize he actually wanted me to answer but eventually I confessed, "I've been having the same feelings I think you're talking about for a few years." I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and onto my face as I took in Danny's reaction. He looked shocked and I worried that I'd freaked him out so I turned to look away.

Something I should know by now is that Danny can be sneaky and quiet when needed. Some people may not believe me because he's extremely clumsy, but the proof came when I surprisingly realized that Danny was all of a sudden kneeling in front of me and reaching out to my chin to turn my face back to his. Had we been a little older, I would have thought he was going to propose. And I guess, in a way, he did.

"The reason I'm so depressed is because I don't know if you'll feel the same way after I tell you something," Danny said.

"Try me," I said, not willing to let him forget that I'm ever the optimist.

"A lot of people may say I'm too young for this, but a lot of people don't experience death and live—or half live in my case. I don't know when I started having this feeling, but all I know is one morning I woke up and I couldn't deny it any longer. I can't hide behind my fear anymore and I guess what I'm trying to get at is: Samantha Manson, I Daniel Fenton/Phantom, am completely in love with you. Not really like, but love," he told me.

O. My. God.

He doesn't know how many nights I wondered about my feelings for him. He doesn't know how many diary pages are filled with my thoughts about a possible us. He doesn't know how many times I've willed this to happen. And really, I didn't even know how long I've been hiding from my own feelings until now.

_Please don't let this be a dream!_ I thought to myself as I gazed into his eyes. I saw desperation, courage, worry, and hope all within those beautiful baby blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned my forehead against his and layed my hand on top of the one cupping my cheek. "I love you too," I softly admitted.

I could feel his body relax as we both closed our eyes and just sat there, content with our lives. If our eyes had been open, we would have seen Dani and Tucker phase through the bathroom wall with his PDA blinking red. Instead, we heard them knock at Danny's closed door and we both looked towards the clock. It read 12:59. Time to change moods.

Danny went to open the door as I just sat there too happy to move. He came back to stand by me as Dani belly flopped onto his bed moaning, "Let's hope this was the last mood. I miss the full Danny, not that I don't love you too but you know what I mean."

Danny chuckled as he told Dani, "I know what you mean."

"Alright, here's for the best!" Tucker said as he punched the button and we watched Danny's eyes change. But this time, when they returned to their icey blue, something fell off the back of his neck. I went to pick it up and laughed when I saw what it was. The boys weren't exaggerating when they said it was a mood _sticker_!

"Houston, we have our Normal Danny back!" Tucker cheered.

**Next chapter = last ****_official_**** chapter! It should be up later tonight or early tomorrow morning(: **


	15. Normal

**Holy crud! I didn't just realize it until now, but that's a lot of words O.o LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER! Personally I'm thinking my writing gets better and better so if this chapter is as good as I thought, I can't wait to see what my next stories have in store! **

**I'm still me, not owning DP. On with the Story!**

**Normal**

"Whoa," Danny said as he held his head in his hands. "Next time he asks me to test something, remind me to say 'no' or ask for the side effects ahead of time."

"You didn't ask for the side effects before you put a strange invention on yourself?" I remarked. Of course he wouldn't. That would require thinking ahead.

"I didn't see much harm. It was a sticker Sam," he said trying to defend himself. "Hey, when did you get here anyway?" The atmosphere grew tense. The three of us were stunned. All the other moods of Danny had remembered, so why doesn't the normal Danny remember? As if reading our minds Danny then added, "I don't remember much and most of it's a blur."

"Well that's just dandy isn't it!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air in annoyance and defeat. This would happen to me. After everything that had just happened, this had to be the cherry on top. Not to mention the whole 'father' thing. I could deal with him not remembering the 'love' thing if he were to remember the 'father' thing.

"We, um, should probably call that ghost back so we only have to explain it once. I took lots of pictures and notes so it should be easy to go through," Tucker said as he and Dani eyed me and Danny stared in confusion. He tapped a few more buttons on his PDA before turning back to us to say, "He's on his way!"

Then it hit me. "How many pictures exactly did you take?" I nervously asked. There were quite a few times he'd caught me and Danny in some...questioning positions, and I was not about to let him show it to some random ghost. I wasn't even sure if I wanted Danny to see them.

"A lot. Not to mention a few videos too!" Tucker exclaimed triumphantly. He gave me a smug look and Dani giggled.

"Videos?!" I yelled back. There was no room for doubt that those videos were of Danny and me. Seeing that my glaring wasn't going anywhere, I switched gears in desperation. "Are you sure those are, uh, appropriate to be showing in the presence of Danielle?"

"Whoa, what exactly did I do?" Danny yelped when he heard me ask Tucker. All Dani said was, "Ew! I didn't need to hear that!" I was blushing feverishly and Tucker couldn't stop grinning, but neither of us answered Danny's question. It wasn't really that hard to ignore him either because a few minutes into mine and Tuck's stare down the ghost arrived. He looked like an old inventor, with the white apron and the one-eye glass, only he had blue skin as was floating above the floor.

"How did my invention work?" he asked with a slight British accent.

"Great!" Tucker replied. "Are those all the moods? 'Cause I thought of a few you were missing."

"O Heavens no! Those were just a third of the basic moods and I haven't even factored in emotions yet!" the ghost called out. I may have been the only one thinking this, but aren't moods and emotions basically the same thing? I guess you learn something new every day after all.

"O.k., cool. Well, you and Danny might want to take a seat while the three of us relay this morning's events," Tucker told him. Danny and the ghost sat down on the edge of his bed. Dani sat on the corner of Danny's desk, Tucker sat on the desk's chair, and I stayed at the window sill I'd moved to earlier when Danny went to let Dani and Tucker back in. This was about to get extremely awkward and I would want to be as close to one of the exits as possible if Tucker said something stupid.

"So no talking until we're done Danny, because this may be an eye opener for you," Tucker said. Danny's eyebrows jumped and his eyes widened but he nodded his head and zipped his lips. "The first mood was possessive. I noticed that instead of being possessive over his material things, he was possessive over us...some more than others."

"Can you elaborate?" the ghost asked while adjusting his one-eye glass.

"Well, Sam wasn't here when we first put the sticker on. It was Possessive Danny that had gone to get her. Once she was here, he wouldn't let her leave his side and even stooped to putting up an Ecto-shield around him and her so I couldn't touch her. Later, when Danielle arrived, he showed similar behavior towards her. Eventually he duplicated himself so one could stay with Danielle, one with me, and one with Sam," Tucker explained.

"He also labeled us," Dani said. When all eyes were on her (besides mine since I was now staring out the window and seriously contemplating about jumping) she explained, "He said I was his daughter, Tucker was his brother, and Sam was his girlfriend. Only with Tucker, he said 'no touchy' meaning he couldn't touch me or Sam."

If I'd have been looking, I would have seen that Danny's face was as red as mine. But I didn't because I didn't want him to see _my_ flushed face so therefore I didn't see _his_ face. Well, I saw it in his window, but that's all I allowed myself to see.

"When we changed moods an hour later, his duplicates were called back and we got to deal with Happy Danny. He was extremely childish and it was during this mood we found that Danny had to tell us the truth and that the truth depended on what mood he was in," Tucker then said.

"I think Happy Danny was one of my favorite moods," Dani added.

"After happy came sad. Don't worry Danny, Danielle stayed in Jazz's room. Actually it was Sam that took care of you," Tucker said. Great, just as I was about to silently thank Tucker for leaving the parts about me and Danny kissing out, he goes and shines the spot light on me. Although, I guess he kind of had to since I did spend the whole hour with him.

"Well," I slowly started, trying to organize my thoughts. I'd turned my head away from the window and was staring straight at the inventor ghost. I wasn't ready to look at Danny yet. "Once I calmed his nerves, I got him to talk about why he was sad and that seemed to help lighten his mood. He mostly slept through that mood but I found that Sad Danny didn't like being alone. He was afraid of abandonment."

"Hm, interesting," the ghost said. I took that as my way out and started looking out the window again. The sun had just found its place high in the sky and I'd given up the idea about jumping. Danny would just catch me and then it would be even more awkward.

"After we met Sad Danny, we got to meet Lazy Danny. He mostly slept through that one too, but we kind of expected that since lazy and sleep often go together," Dani said, noticing that the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Only, when Sam tried to leave the room, he gave a lot of effort into trying to make her stay. In the end though, they ended up napping together next door while Dani and I played video games. Speaking of which dude, Dani plays just as well as Sam so don't get your hopes up about beating her," Tucker said as he tried to lighten up the mood a little.

"So even when he was lazy, he exerted effort when he didn't like something? In this instance, 'Sam' leaving," the ghost stated. I don't know if he was clueless too or just a hard core scientist. I'm going with the second one, considering he probably didn't care about the first one.

"Bingo," Tucker said.

"Perhaps he carried over the fear of abandonment from his previous mood. Very interesting…" the ghost said, as though talking to himself. I couldn't help but see and hear a mini flashback about what Danny had said when he'd tried to stop me. The ghost was right; he didn't want me to leave him.

"After lazy, he got angry," Dani said, giggling at the memory of Tucker screaming and learning that he'd been crammed into a box.

"Ya, I really didn't like that Danny! First he took away my meat and then he took away my tech and he stuffed me in a box!" Tucker exclaimed.

Dani was laughing even harder now and before the ghost had the chance to ask what had made him so upset I said, "He sent Danielle to Jazz's room, like a father would to a daughter when he's upset with their behavior. And with Tucker it was totally provoked because he saw something and took a picture of it when he wasn't supposed to. While Tuck was locked in the box and Dani was stuck in Jazz's room, I helped Danny get rid of some of his energy, since that's all anger really is: misused energy."

I prayed that he wouldn't ask how or why I hadn't been punished, and I guess someone was listening because the ghost then asked, "Did the exercise work?"

"He did seem a lot more under control by the end of the hour, so yes," I replied. I was looking at my feet, not willing to make eye contact and not willing to look out the window any longer for fear that my blushing was bright enough to be seen by passers-by outside.

"And what mood was next?" the ghost inquired.

"Scared. He was afraid of his ghost half at first, but once we calmed his nerves enough, he began to relax and even talked to us. We ended up watching a comedy and that pretty much distracted him from most of his fears," Tucker explained.

"And then after scared, we got rude," Dani said. I could tell by the tone of voice she was using she was still a bit peeved she'd had to deal with the drama associated with that mood. "Tucker found him hilarious, so me and him stayed away for pretty much the whole hour. I couldn't deal with him and Tuck was getting on both our nerves by almost laughing himself to death."

"Ya, he pretty much just picked on Sam," Tucker added.

"Interesting," the ghost said. I don't know what was so interesting about that, but I wasn't really in the mood to ask. I wasn't in the mood to do anything actually.

"After rude, we got Sneaky Danny followed by stressed, grumpy, loving, protective, pessimistic, and Depressed Danny was our last mood. We pretty much just let that one talk. I'll give you my notes for all the other moods," Tucker said. He must have been able to tell that I was increasingly becoming more and more uncomfortable so he tried his best to speed things along.

I surprised myself, as well as the others, when I then said, "Every time Depressed Danny would tell us a secret or a fear, his eyes would get brighter. They started out a dull blue, which almost look grey, but by the end of the hour they were back to baby blue." My voice sounded small and quiet, but I knew they'd heard me. I was trying to hold back tears, as was Dani at the memory of what he'd said, but I wasn't doing a good job of it.

I'd finally admitted that I loved him and he'd told me he loved me, and he doesn't even remember it! It was heart breaking and I couldn't handle it. Tucker must have understood that I was fighting a losing battle with my emotions because he shoved the notes and device in the ghost's arms and told him, "If that's everything, you can take the sticker back. Call us if you need our help again!" The ghost must have some common sense because he said his good-byes and disappeared with his invention.

"Dude, you need to see this," Tucker said. My curiosity got the better of me and I looked up, not caring that my face was probably streaked with tears. Dani was sitting in Danny's lap and Tucker was sitting beside him on his bed, where the ghost had been sitting earlier. In his hands, Tucker held his PDA. Before Danny could ask what it was, Tucker pressed play and Danny's TV flickered to life. I guess when I'd thought Tucker had put his PDA away earlier, he'd actually set it down and had it record everything.

I was surprised when I realized it was easier to listen to everything the second time. So far, Danny had just finished talking and Tucker and Dani were reassuring him. I hadn't noticed before, but I'd intertwined my fingers with Danny's. You'd think I'd remember such a thing considering I was the one that did it. I guess I was too busy studying his eyes. When the Danny on screen asked Tucker and Dani to leave, the real Tucker and Dani left too. I raised an eyebrow at them, but when the video continued to play I guess I got my answer. Instead of leaving like I thought they had, it turns out they'd snuck back in. Wiping my face and eyes clean of tears and steeling myself for what was about to happen, I ignored the anger I felt that they spied on us and tried to focus on what was actually happening on the video.

"Dani, can you sneak us back in the bathroom? I have a feeling that we should record this," the Tucker on the video whispered.

"Why do you think that?" Dani whispered back.

"Just in case Danny doesn't remember any of this or something went wrong in that head of his. Better safe than sorry. And it will be a great addition to my collection," Tucker explained. The video wobbled a little and I realized that Tucker and Dani were probably moving then. Once he and Dani were safely hidden in the bathroom, Tucker adjusted the screen so Danny and I were now in full focus on the video.

I was freaking out. I was having so many mixed feelings that I didn't know whether I should run out and attack Tucker or if I should thank him! My stomach dropped and I'm sure my eyes went wide as I watched and listened to Danny spill his heart out a second time, but I couldn't bring myself to breathe after I'd admitted that I shared the same feelings. The silence was awkward and I was about to suffocate myself from lack of air when the Tucker on screen said, "This will be perfect for their wedding night!"

Leave it to Tucker to think like that.

The video turned off and the PDA, which Tucker had placed in front of the TV when he'd left, went back to the main menu yet neither Danny nor I moved. Heck, I barely breathed for fear that this had all been a bad dream and he was going to turn me down now that he had all his moods back as one.

Then there was a knock on his door and Dani called, "Is it o.k. if I come in and do something real quick?" I found my voice long enough for me to say "Sure," and Dani popped in through the door saying, "Uncle Tuck told me to show you guys the slideshow he put together when we didn't hear any yelling or talking. These are all pictures from this morning so enjoy!" With that she pushed a few buttons and out the door she went.

Tucker wasn't kidding. He took _a lot_ of pictures. Although a lot of them were of the two of us kissing or in questionable positions, a lot more were of him and Danny or Danny and Dani or even Dani and me. One of the other videos played part way through. He'd taken it when he had to wake me so I could wake Lazy Danny. I must have really been tired 'cause I hadn't noticed the PDA on the dresser next to the door when we rushed by it to get to Danny's room. After all the pictures were done, a message popped up and stayed frozen on the screen.

_Talk about it already!_ it said.

"Are we really that predictable?" Danny asked when he'd finished reading the message. I couldn't help myself and I snorted. Tucker would do that.

"Before we talk about…us…can I ask you something about Danielle?" Danny cautiously asked.

Relieved that I would get a little more time to figure out how I was going to handle the awkward atmosphere I quickly said, "Yes."

"Has she talked to you about wanting a mother or anything of that nature?" Wow, how had he known? My mouth was wide open so he must have taken that as a 'yes' because he then asked, "What'd she say?"

I swallowed loudly before answering, "She wants a Mom, but realizes that she'll have to wait for you to get married before that'll happen. She feels kind of bad about that too since apparently her being a clone 'narrows the field' for you." Danny chuckled at that, and I decided to leave out the part about her asking me to be her mom as I finished. "She understands that it's not possible for her to have a real Mom, and she's taking it pretty well."

"Actually, it is possible," Danny slowly admitted. I gave him a are-you-kidding-explain-yourself look so while rubbing the back of his neck he said, "I've been wondering lately how it's possible for her to be a girl, if she's my clone, and as I looked through some of Vlad's notes, he mentions an 'accidental mother'. I didn't want to say anything and get her hopes up in case I didn't find out who it was, but I don't think I need to worry about that. I've been observing the way she acts and it's pretty obvious actually. And this person perfectly fits the description he left in his notes."

"You found the ghost whose Danielle's mother?" I asked. I was stunned and a little sick to my stomach thinking that Danny had a kid (kid, clone, same difference to us) with another girl. I was also a little upset at myself for not noticing these personality points that led him, Mr. Clueless, to the answer. Although in my defense, I wasn't exactly looking for her Mom either. I didn't even know it was possible for her to have one until just now.

"She's not a ghost," he stated. I had to resist the urge to sigh as my body went limp. There was an actual living and breathing person that shared Danielle with Danny. Could my life get any worse? It would have been a lot easier for me to cope with had she been a ghost.

"When I found out, I was awestruck. I was so happy and I was so afraid at the same time. I was going to tell Danielle as soon as I told her Mom, but I was having a really difficult time getting the courage up to tell her. What if she hated me? What if she turned me away? My heart wouldn't be able to take that. I would have finished dying if she turned me down," Danny continued.

"Do you, you know, have feelings for her Mom?" I asked. Sure, he may have said he loved me but that was when he was depressed and had no control over his hormones.

"O ya. I'd had them for months and when I found out she was the mother to my daughter, I was ecstatic!" he exclaimed. That sounded a lot like what Depressed Danny had told me about liking me, but just to make sure I had to ask.

"It's not Val or Paulina, is it?" I asked. I had one eye closed and had turned away a little, but when he shouted, "What? No!" I allowed myself to let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. And then I stopped breathing again because I realized what he was getting at.

It all made sense now. The video game skills, the sugar reaction, the self pride, and so much more; even the looks all pointed to one girl if you thought long enough on it. I wasn't even mad that he'd hidden this from me because I totally understood why he had.

Danny was now standing in front of me, holding my hands, waiting for my reaction. He must be drowning in fear right now since I hadn't said anything, but I'm guessing he'd known I'd figured it out 'cause a few seconds ago I'd smacked my forehead with my hand at how stupid I'd been for not seeing this earlier.

Instead of coming out right and saying what I felt about this I slowly answered, "When you were being rude, you said something about me acting like a mother when I told Dani to never act in public in the way you were no doubt going to act during that hour." Danny tilted his head, confused at what I was trying to get across to him, but he didn't say anything so I continued. "When Dani heard the word 'mother' she'd hastily excused herself from the room. I went to check on her and I found her crying in Jazz's room. I'd comforted her and gotten her to tell me why she was so upset. This was the first time she'd talked to me about wanting a mom. Well, at the end of our conversation she asked me if I'd be her Mom." Danny's hand tensed, but I knew I had to finish. "And…I told her 'I'm working on it.'"

All the fears Danny had been thinking about must have disappeared as soon as I finished telling him what I'd told Danielle because he yanked my hands upward and engulfed me with a huge and tight hug. I was taken aback by the sudden movement but I soon shook out of shock and hugged him back just as hard. I could already tell that I didn't have to worry about anything else. It was all going to be just fine. He loved me, I loved him, and Dani had a caring mom and not just an Uncle and a Dad.

And that was even after I heard Tucker yell, "Yes! I won the bets! I'm rich!"

Mental note: slap Tuck upside the head.

**The End**

**I know, I like ending stories with Tucker yelling something ridiculous and normally I include ****_the bet_**** but that's purely because I think Tucker deserves the last word sometimes, don't ya think? Maybe it's just me, but I think he's funny and NO I'm not character crushing. **

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews and support! Even throughout the school year, I will continue to write. As long as I think of new ideas I'm sure I'll need a distraction from homework or drama once in a while. I'm glad some of you think I'm funny because I'm really not so thanks(: Next update tomorrow I'm thinking, depending on how big the first day is and how well it goes.**

**Next update? Yes, the un-official "deleted scene" if you will. Why was it deleted? Because I REALLY wanted to do a deleted scene instead of a epilogue. **

**Love you guys forever and always: crazyreader11**


	16. Deleted Chapter

**Deleted Scene: Drunk Danny**

_This scene would have gone after Depressed Danny and before Normal. I would like to dedicate it to Emmazippy577 because she gave me the idea and it was just too good to pass up! Thanks again!_

_Previous to scene:_

_Danny went to open the door as I just sat there too happy to move. He came back to stand by me as Dani belly flopped onto his bed moaning, "Let's hope this was the last mood. I miss the full Danny, not that I don't love you too but you know what I mean."_

_Danny chuckled as he told Dani, "I know what you mean."_

_"Alright, here's for the best!" Tucker said as he punched the button and we watched Danny's eyes change. _

"Alright, here's for the best!" Tucker said as he punched the button and we watched Danny's eyes change. Tucker looked down at the switch and said, "Sorry Dani, but it looks like we'll have at least one more Danny to hang with."

At hearing this, Dani hit her head against Danny's comforter and groaned. I controlled the urge to roll my eyes and as I asked, "What mood?"

"That's just the thing though. It says 'Drunk'! I didn't even know that could be a mood!" Tucker cried out. I looked at him in confusion, but I didn't have much time to think because before I knew it Danny was tying an extra bed sheet around his neck. Oddly, it reminded me of Heroic Danny, but I doubt he'll act like him. Heroes don't get drunk.

"Maybe to ghosts it is?" I asked, unsure myself. "I mean, is possessive really a mood too? If that is than I can totally see how drunk is."

"Woohoo! Look guys: I can fly!" Danny said, words coming out slightly slurred. He was doing circles around his room in the air and by the look on Dani's face, he should be extremely dizzy in a few seconds.

"Hey, he's kind of like Fun Danny!" Tucker exclaimed. "Turn up the tunes and let's party!" Before I could object to this, Tucker pressed a button on his PDA and Danny's speakers started blasting rock music. Is Tucker's PDA hooked up to all the electronics in Danny's room? If there had been a chandelier, Danny would have hung on it as he rocked out to the music.

"Tucker dude, let's jump off the roof!" Danny exclaimed as he floated by on his back. I barely had time to register what he'd just proposed they do before I was on my feet and blocking the door.

"Tucker, you're not drunk so think first! Danny, you are not leaving this room!" I shouted. It's true, Tucker isn't drunk. So why the hell was he willing to jump off the roof with a 'drunk' teenage boy?

"C'mon Sam! Danny will catch me before I hit the ground and he can fly. There's no harm," Tucker told me. No harm? I extremely doubt that.

"Tucker, he's drunk! I doubt he'd be able to catch you and he'll probably forget to fly!" I exclaimed. Dani was having a hard time not laughing at the stupidity of these two, but she helped me prove my point when she threw a pillow at Danny and yelled, "Catch Dad!"

"Wha—" was all Danny had time to say before the pillow dropped onto his head. If he had been aware, he would have had plenty of time to catch the pillow, if not go intangible, so needless to say I think my point was proven pretty well.

Just to be sure I said, "See Tucker, he's in no condition to save your life. He couldn't even save himself from a pillow!"

"Listen, Sammy babe, I think you're overreacting," Danny said while floating upside down. So, I know we just had a heart to heart and I just told him I loved him, but calling me 'Sammy' and 'babe' in the same sentence before telling me I'm 'overreacting' cannot go unpunished.

"Daniel Fenton! You are drunk, I am not. Don't you dare tell me I'm overreacting!" I screamed. I was giving him one of my most intense glares and had he been standing, or floating right side up, I wouldn't have hesitated to kick his shin with my boot as hard as possible.

Danny's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped and stayed slightly open as he listened to me yell at him. After a few minutes of silence that followed my scolding I asked, "Were you even listening to me?"

"You can't hurt me if you can't catch me!" he replied and then he phased through me and the door. I don't know how many more moods I can take.

"Dani, please go catch him," I said as calmly as I could. "Tucker…Tucker? Tuck where are you?" Somehow he must have grabbed onto Danny before he phased himself out because I heard him yell a 'Woohoo' from somewhere outside. I walked over to the window and saw that I'd been right. Danny was holding Tucker around his waist and they were doing loops in the air while Dani was giving chase.

"For the love of…" I muttered underneath my breath. My headache was growing and it didn't help that Danny was yelling, "You'll never catch me Danielle! Never!" Thank goodness people weren't done with church yet. As much as I would love to see his embarrassed face if the news got hold of the town hero flying around with a bed sheet tied around his neck, it'd be hard to explain why he was flying with Tucker. People are only clueless for so long.

After a few minutes of demanding Danny get back and being ignored, I left Dani to try on her own. I went down to Danny's garage and rummaged through some old toys we used to play with until I found my weapon of choice. I could still here Danny and Tucker yelling about being superheroes and how they were having so much fun.

I went back inside and headed to the kitchen. Most drunks drink coffee to try and help with the hangover and sobering up, but if Danny reacts to candy the way he does, no way in hell am I giving him coffee, so I'm doing the next best thing. I grabbed three water guns, all medium sized blasters. The pistols wouldn't cut it for this plan. I figured I can give one to Dani and keep two for myself like I did with the pistols. I figure all I'll have to do is tell the boys that I have food and they'll come running. Then I'll squirt them in their faces and suck Danny into the Fenton Thermos. Easy.

When my weapons were filled I ran back up to Danny's room and saw that Danny and Tucker were now flying circles around Dani, who looked exhausted. I allowed myself to pity her for a few seconds before I called, "Danielle, come here real quick!"

Dani went invisible so she could escape Danny's circle, which left the two boys spinning in confusion and them getting wrapped up in Danny's 'cape', allowing us a few minutes to speak. She popped up in front of the window and I handed her a water gun and told her the plan. She smiled, nodded, and then flew out a little ways, hiding the weapon behind her back, and yelled, "Hey boys: Sam has food!"

My grandma told me that if I ever needed to chase down a drunk, all I'd have to do was offer to pay for a meal and they'd come to me. I don't really know why she told me this, but I'm glad she did because as soon as Dani said 'food' Tucker and Danny exchanged looks and then shot towards the window. Dani hardly had time to make it back in and aim before the two were inside the room again.

We squirted at the same time and both hit our intended targets: their faces. Danny dropped Tucker on his floor, causing Tucker to yell "Hey!" before Dani squirted them again and I uncapped the lid on the thermos.

"Where's da food?" Danny asked, spinning as though it was hiding somewhere in the room.

I smirked and politely said, "I lied," before sucking him in. He'd only been in the thermos twice before, and those times were when we first began hunting ghosts so to say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

"What da hell! Lemma outta here!" Danny yelled from inside the capped thermos. His words were becoming increasingly harder for me to understand, but I doubted they could get any worse. He had to have some self-control right?

I shook the thermos a little and said, "No, now behave." I set it down on the nightstand next to his bed and turned to find Dani empting her water gun on Tucker's head.

"And that's for the chase!" she yelled. She had Danny's temper, so I wasn't the least bit surprised that she dropped the water gun on his head after she ran out of water.

"Tucker, what were you thinking?" I asked him. I was half tempted to give Dani my other blaster and let her chase him around the house.

"That he was like Fun Danny with a cape and ghost powers!" Tucker exclaimed with a grin on his face.

I set a hand on my forehead, closed my eyes, and held out my other gun to Dani and said, "Here, go soak him." Dani snickered, grabbed the gun, and then proceeded to chase Tucker throughout the house. She must have gotten him a few times because I heard him scream "Ahh!" and "That's cold!"

"This is like, so cramped in here! Lemme out, lemme out, lemme out, lemme out!" Danny whined.

"No," I said. I was resting my head on his pillow and trying to calm my ever growing headache. Since I'd turned the music down a few notches, it actually didn't hurt as much anymore.

"I promise to…uh…not do that again if you let me out!"

"I know you're lying."

"I will change back to human!"

"So you'll be a drunk human running around town using your ghost powers? I don't think so."

"I'll show you my abs…"

"As tempting as that sounds," I sarcastically remarked, "I've seen them already. I'm the one who patches you up after battles, remember?"

"Drunk people have the best sex!" he exclaimed after a few minutes of silence. Wow, he must be getting desperate. Since I couldn't really form words thanks to initial shock, I decided that a quick shake of the thermos would be enough to shut him up. I glanced at the clock and took a deep, soothing breath.

_Only 46 minutes to go Manson. You can do it_, I thought to myself as a soaked Tucker walked through the door and a giggly Dani followed suit. It was then Danny thought it smart to start singing. It wasn't even the song playing on the radio! Actually, I don't really know what song it was because I couldn't make out any of the words, and his voice was far too pitchy.

"Just think, at least we know what to expect when we head off to college!" Tucker said as he smirked at me.

"How come I'm stuck with the hangover?" I tiredly complained as I stared at the clock. _45 minutes…_

**This is officially the last chapter for Danny's Moods. Thank you readers for all the reviews and I can't wait to start writing again! I'm hoping to do more longer stories that go more in depth but I will also probably do more one-shots(: Until next time, crazyreader11**


End file.
